


Saga alma: Capítulos especiales

by TwiliNeko



Series: Saga Alma [3]
Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Growing Up, Married Life, One Shot Collection, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Comedy, Smut, Some LONG Chapters, hyakkidoro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwiliNeko/pseuds/TwiliNeko
Summary: Pequeños relatos que complementan mis dos historias que conforman la Saga alma: "Y se enamoró de esa pequeña alma" y "Atada a mi alma".
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Dororo/Hyakkimaru (Dororo)
Series: Saga Alma [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2009386
Kudos: 4





	1. Destino

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaraciones importantes  
> Hola a todos los que están leyendo esto. Primero que nada, quiero agradecer por el apoyo que han tenido mis historias de Dororo hasta ahora.  
> Este fanfic contendrá historias que si bien complementan los sucesos tanto ocurridos en "Y se enamoró de esa pequeña alma" como "Atada a mi alma", no afectan para nada a las historias originales, por lo cual se pueden tomar también de forma independiente. En total serán ocho capítulos.  
> Como bien dice la descripción, son pequeños relatos de escenas que no pude incluir en las historias originales por falta de espacio o porque simplemente iban a entorpercer el desarrollo de las mismas, pero no quería que se quedaran archivadas en mi cerebro y por eso las publicaré aquí. Puede considerarse como una colección de one shots.  
> En caso de ser necesario, estaré especificando en cada relato en que parte de las historias antes mencionadas deben ir, cronológicamente hablando.  
> Sin más que aclarar, les deseo una feliz lectura :D

— Hoy es el gran día, Hyakkimaru. Vamos, debemos prepararte.

Le dijo Jukai al niño de seis años que se encontraba jugando en un arroyo, persiguiendo una rana. Se acercó con paso lento hacia él, al sentir su presencia el pequeño Hyakkimaru se volteó para verlo.

Jukai siempre se movía con mucho cuidado a su alrededor, si bien era cierto que el niño no tenía ojos, sabía que de cierta manera él podía percibir los objetos o lo que estaba a su alrededor. A pesar de esto, ya le había pasado en más de una ocasión que el pequeño se asustaba si de repente captaba movimientos rápidos o extraños cerca de él, era por esto que Jukai tenía tanto cuidado cuando se le acercaba.

Tomó su pequeña mano de madera y lo jaló con delicadeza, Hyakkimaru ya sabía que eso significaba que quería que caminara junto a él, el niño lo siguió, caminando a su lado apaciblemente.

— “Me pregunto si estará bien llevar a Hyakkimaru a una aldea”.

Pensó Jukai con preocupación, volteándose a ver al infante con el cual ya estaba tan encariñado. Entendía que su aspecto pudiera resultar tan desagradable para muchas personas, después de todo, a ese pobre niño le faltaban muchas partes de su cuerpo, y aunque él le hubiera dado prótesis de madera, así como una máscara y ojos falsos para que su aspecto se viera lo más normal posible, por desgracia eran muy notorios ya estando cerca de él.

— “¿Qué tal si son crueles con él, o lo molestan a propósito?”

El corazón de Jukai se afligió de dolor al imaginar una escena así. Para muchos al ver a Hyakkimaru sin saber su cruel destino pensarían que no era más que un extraño niño monstruo o demonio, pero para Jukai, a pesar de su triste aspecto ya era como un hijo para él. Sin importar que no pudiera hablar ni escucharlo, a lo largo de esos seis años que ya habían vivido juntos él sentía como a su manera, ese niño le brindaba su amor y compañía.

Recordó con una sonrisa enternecida como Hyakkimaru le regalaba de repente cualquier cosa que encontrara fuera de casa, no todas habían sido agradables, claro, Hyakkimaru incluso llegó a llevarle ciempiés, ratas, hierbas venenosas, entre otras cosas desagradables, pero eso no importaba, lo que contaba era su deseo por darle obsequios.

Recordaba como siempre antes de dormir Hyakkimaru tocaba su rostro con sus pequeñas manos de madera, como tratando de decirle “buenas noches”. Eran pequeños gestos que el captaba como sus muestras de afecto, ambos eran una familia, no había otra forma de decirlo. Eso era más que suficiente para poder comunicarse con él, a pesar de las propias discapacidades de ese asombroso niño.

Reflexionando sobre todo esto, se dio cuenta que a pesar de que pudiera resultar complicado, tenía que llevar a Hyakkimaru a una aldea por primera vez, no podía mantenerlo tan aislado del mundo para siempre, era por su propio bien.

En esos tiempos de guerra, por desgracia Jukai no podía saber cuánto tiempo le sería permitido seguir en el mundo junto con Hyakkimaru, por eso en la medida de lo posible él tenía que enseñarle poco a poco a ser autosuficiente, porque tal vez si luego Jukai ya no podía seguir a su lado, Hyakkimaru tendría que valerse por sí mismo.

Con esta resolución en mente entraron en su pequeña choza y Jukai buscó entre sus cosas un sencillo kimono que había comprado para su niño días atrás a un comerciante que iba pasando por el camino. Era un kimono largo, lo había comprado de esa manera para que este le cubriera lo mejor posible sus prótesis.

No era muy común que Jukai cambiara sus ropas, sin embargo, siempre que lo hacía era un dolor de cabeza. El inquieto y curioso niño se movía de un lado para otro, jalando también las telas, era como si pensara que el cambiarse de ropas no era más que un juego con su padre adoptivo.

Esto hizo que fuera una tarea titánica ponerle su kimono nuevo, cuando Jukai por fin lo logró soltó un suspiro de cansancio, riendo en voz baja con ternura al ver como Hyakkimaru jalaba extrañado las largas mangas de su kimono, siempre cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal llamaba su atención.

— Ya estás listo, vámonos antes de que se haga más tarde.

Volvió a tomar su mano con delicadeza y lo jaló para que emprendieran camino a una aldea no muy lejana que se encontraba a una media hora de su hogar. Hyakkimaru nunca había estado tan lejos de su casa, por lo cual todo resultaba nuevo para él.

Jukai seguía riendo dulcemente al ver su comportamiento, el pequeño volteaba su cara de un lado a otro, apreciando todo lo que había a su alrededor. Incluso trataba de zafarse del agarre de su padre adoptivo usando su otra mano de madera para irse a explorar a sus anchas, pero era imposible, Jukai lo apretaba con la fuerza de un roble.

— Lo siento Hyakkimaru, pero no puedo soltarte. No está bien que andes tu solo explorando esta zona que desconoces.

Justo antes de llegar a la aldea, el inquieto niño se rindió. Caminó con paso más lento y cabizbajo, Jukai comprendió que se sentía decepcionado de no poder escaparse de él. Le dolía verlo así, pero como padre no podía permitir exponerlo de esa manera.

El asombro de esta nueva experiencia para Hyakkimaru se convirtió en miedo cuando entraron a la aldea. El inocente niño nunca antes había visto tantas flamas blancas en un solo lugar. Eran demasiadas, eran tanas que no podía concentrarse solo en una. Se movían rápidamente de un lado a otro sin parar, cuando menos se daba cuenta ya había varias pasando a un lado de él, otras estaban adelante, otras atrás.

Sus movimientos eran demasiado rápidos, no le gustaba para nada, era algo atemorizante ¿Por qué estaban todas ahí reunidas? ¿Por qué se movían así? ¿Y si le hacían algo? ¿Y si atacaban a la gran flama blanca que siempre lo acompañaba y cuidaba de él?

— Hyakkimaru…

Susurró Jukai con tristeza al sentir como el pequeño niño se colocaba detrás de él y agarraba con fuerza su kimono. Dado ese comportamiento Jukai intuyó que tenía miedo, claro, no podía ser de otra forma, después de todo, nunca antes había estado en un lugar donde hubiera tantas personas.

— Tranquilo Hyakkimaru, todo está bien, nadie te hará daño. Todas estas son personas ¿de acuerdo? Son como nosotros, vienen a comprar algunas cosas y luego simplemente seguirán su camino. No debes preocuparte pues yo estoy contigo, nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño.

Jukai aferró más su mano contra la pequeña y fría mano de madera de Hyakkimaru para después acariciar suavemente su cabeza. No importaba que no pudiera escucharlo, él estaba convencido de que a su manera podría entenderlo.

Jukai continuó haciendo sus compras y para su fortuna conforme pasaban los minutos Hyakkimaru parecía estar menos asustado, aun lo notaba nervioso, pero era mucho menos que antes.

— ¿Lo ves? Te dije que no te harían nada. Son situaciones que debes conocer, es por tu propio bien, Hyakkimaru.

Le dijo con una cálida sonrisa, mientras caminaban cerca del puesto de un herrero. Algo inusual pasó de repente, el niño se detuvo de golpe y se quedó mirando a un punto fijo a unos metros más delante de ellos.

Jukai siguió su mirada y pudo ver a dos personas hablando con el herrero. Uno era un hombre alto y fornido, a su lado se encontraba una hermosa mujer de cabello largo café oscuro, la mujer traía cargando a un bebé en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué opinas, Ojiya? —Escuchó hablar al hombre con una fuerte voz—¿Verdad que la lanza quedó muy bien?

— Si, está excelente, cariño. —Le respondió su mujer con cariño. Sin embargo, no fue capaz de decir algo más pues la pequeña en sus brazos comenzó a llorar— ¿Y ahora qué pasa, mi pequeña Dororo? ¿Por qué lloras?

— Apenas tiene un año de nacida y mira ya los pulmones que tiene nuestra hija. —Río Hibukuro con orgullo.

— Por su manera de vestir y las armas que portan… Me parece que son bandidos. Lo mejor será alejarnos.

Susurró Jukai con cierto temor. Comenzó a jalar a Hyakkimaru para alejarse de ese lugar, pero, aunque este lo seguía por alguna extraña razón el niño no podía dejar de observar a esa pareja con su bebé. A Jukai le pareció muy extraño este comportamiento, aun así, decidió no prestarle más atención y seguir su camino, obligando al pequeño a caminar junto a él.

Hyakkimaru no podía hablar, por lo cual no pudo expresarle a su padre adoptivo que esa pequeña alma que sostenía la otra alma más grande había llamado su atención pues nunca antes había visto un alma como esa.

A pesar de su diminuto tamaño, era la primera vez que veía una flama tan brillante y blanca como esa, le había parecido simplemente maravilloso, lo había dejado hipnotizado, incluso había logrado que olvidara el poco miedo que aún tenía en su pequeño corazón.

Ambas almas se separaron y continuaron su camino sin saber que diez años después volverían a encontrarse a la orilla de un río, y eso iba a cambiar el destino de ambos para siempre.


	2. Niña

— Dororo, espérame y no te vayas a mover de aquí ¿de acuerdo? No tardaré.

— Si, está bien, oka-chan.

Ojiya acarició suavemente la cabeza de su niña y se esforzó por mostrarle una dulce sonrisa, siendo que el pesar por la muerte de su esposo y la difícil situación por la que pasaban aquejaban su corazón. Se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió con paso presuroso hacia un comerciante de la aldea por donde estaban pasando, este se encontraba vendiendo algunas verduras.

Sacó unas monedas de entre sus ropas y las sujetó con fuerza en su mano, en ese momento eran su más preciado tesoro. Un amable monje se las había dado como caridad al verla a ella y a su niña buscando comida. Ahora que esa bendición le había caído del cielo, Ojiya tenía que comprar algo de comer muy meticulosamente y asegurarse de que Dororo pudiera alimentarse por algunos cuantos días.

— “No me importa lo que pase conmigo, lo único que deseo es que mi niña siga viviendo”.

Ojiya apretó sus labios y contuvo sus lágrimas, a pesar de lo imposible que parecía se esforzó por alejar esos malos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se colocó alrededor de todas las personas que esperaban ser atendidas por el comerciante de alimentos y esperó pacientemente.

Pasados unos minutos finalmente salió de entre toda esa muchedumbre cargando en sus brazos diversas verduras, un gran alivio se apoderó de ella al pensar que con eso aseguraba la supervivencia de su amada niña por unos cuantos días más. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a donde había dejado a Dororo se detuvo en seco al ver como a lo lejos su hija se estaba peleando a golpes con otro niño unos cuantos años mayor a ella.

— ¡Dororo!

— ¡No lo soy! ¡Retira lo dicho! —Exclamó la pequeña, furiosa.

— ¡No lo haré! —Respondió el niño con una mueca burlona—Eres tan débil y pequeño como una niña.

— ¡No soy una niña, soy un niño! ¡Te lo demostraré ahora mismo! ¡Mira!

Ojiya llegó en el momento justo en que Dororo se levantaba su viejo y gastado kimono para mostrar el pequeño fundoshi que utilizaba para cubrir sus partes íntimas. Rápidamente tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y se alejó de esa aldea lo más rápido que pudo para evitar ocasionar más escándalo.

Minutos después, mientras Ojiya había encendido una pequeña fogata para preparar algo de comer veía con desaprobación como su niña lloraba lastimeramente delante de ella.

Le había dado una fuerte nalgada para que aprendiera que no debía volver a desobedecerla. No solo se había alejado de donde ella la había dejado, incluso había discutido con un niño que se había encontrado en la aldea al punto de llegar a los golpes con él.

— ¡¡Oka-chan, perdóname!!

Seguía llorando Dororo sin poder detenerse al darse cuenta de que por más que le hablaba a su madre, ella no le respondía. Aunque Ojiya aún se sentía enojada, era más la preocupación que la invadía. Dándose cuenta de que no tenía caso seguir de esa manera se acercó a Dororo y la cargó para sentarla en sus piernas.

— Está bien, mi pequeña Dororo, deja ya de llorar. —Le habló con dulzura—Dime ¿por qué hiciste eso? ¿Por qué peleaste con ese niño?

Dororo tardó un momento en calmar su llanto y ser capaz de responderle a su madre. Le habló con sus mejillas infladas, cerrando con fuerza sus pequeñas manos en puños.

— ¡Porque me dijo que yo era tan bajo y delgado que parecía más bien una niña! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eso no es lo que soy! ¡Yo soy un niño!

Ojiya bajó su vista con aflicción al descubrir el verdadero motivo del enojo de su hija. No podía culparla por que pensara de esa manera, después de todo, ella y su esposo habían decidido criarla como un varón para protegerla. A pesar de esto, la sabia mujer era consciente que las cosas no podrían permanecer siempre así, por el bien de Dororo debía explicarle la verdad. Después de todo, ella ya tenía ocho años, ya no era tan pequeña, por su bien debía hacerlo.

— Dororo… Sé que tu creciste con esa idea, pero no es verdad. Tú en realidad eres una niña.

Le dijo Ojiya con un tono apacible y paciente. La confundida niña solo pudo observarla incrédula, se negaba a aceptar lo que su madre le decía. Dándose cuenta de que no era tan sencillo para ella comprender las cosas, comenzó a explicarle todo detalladamente.

Le contó con sumo cuidado todo acerca de la diferencia de géneros, acerca del cuerpo del hombre y la mujer, y todo lo que eso conllevaba. Si, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie, Dororo era aún muy pequeña para conocer todo eso, pero no le quedó más remedio que hacerlo.

En esa época tan cruel en la que vivían, por desgracia las dos como mujeres estaban expuestas a un montón de peligros inimaginables, por eso, aunque tal vez fuera difícil hablarle sobre eso a una inocente niña de ocho años, Ojiya se vio obligada a hacerlo por su bien.

— ¿Lo entiendes, mi pequeña Dororo? —Le preguntó su madre con cariño, aferrándola a su pecho en un abrazo protector—Todo esto es por tu propio bien, por tu propia seguridad debes seguir pretendiendo ser un varón, y por, sobre todo, nunca le muestres a nadie tu cuerpo, bajo ninguna circunstancia debes hacerlo.

— Pero oka-chan…—Susurró la pequeña con coraje y desesperación— No es justo, yo no quiero ser una niña… ¡Yo quiero ser un hombre fuerte y valiente como lo era mi padre!

Ojiya abrió sus ojos con asombro al escuchar la inesperada respuesta de su niña. En verdad su hija nunca dejaba de sorprenderla. Le respondió con ternura, admirando sus sinceras palabras:

— Dororo, no debes ser hombre para poder serlo. Sin importar eso, tú puedes ser una mujer fuerte y valiente si así lo deseas. Más bien… Tú ya lo eres, eres la niña más valiente y fuerte del mundo.

Dororo río dulcemente al sentir como su madre frotaba con sumo cariño su nariz contra la suya en una muestra de afecto. La niña la abrazó con fuerza, y pasados unos segundos volvió a hablar, aunque con una voz más tranquila, un leve asomo de preocupación se pudo captar en sus palabras:

— Oka-chan… ¿Deberé fingir ser un varón para siempre para poder protegerme? ¿Nunca podré mostrarme como realmente soy?

Esta pregunta tomó a su madre por sorpresa. Sin embargo, meditó su respuesta por un momento para finalmente responderle, mirándola tiernamente:

— No creo que deberá ser siempre así. Tal vez ese momento llegue cuando conozcas a alguien que te haga sentir segura.

«Si conoces a alguien que te valore y te proteja sin importar lo demás, entonces tal vez puedas ser capaz de dejar de fingir que eres un varón. Quien sabe, tal vez y hasta termines casándote con esa persona especial y tengan una hermosa familia juntos».

— ¡Oka-chan! ¡No digas esas cosas, que asco! ¡Yo nunca me casaré! ¡Los hombres son tontos y feos!

Dororo infló nuevamente sus mejillas y le dio unos suaves golpecitos a su madre en sus hombros en señal de protesta. La mujer rio en voz baja, admirando lo decidida que era su niña. Ojiya deseaba que esos momentos junto a su hija fueron eternos, pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que en esa época de guerras nada era seguro. Abrazando con más fuerza a su adorada Dororo, Ojiya levantó sus ojos e hizo una petición al cielo.

— “Por favor, si ya no soy capaz en un futuro de estar junto a mi niña que esta no quede desprotegida. Por favor, que mi querida y valiente Dororo sea capaz de encontrar a alguien que camine a su lado. Que pueda encontrar a alguien que la cuide y la proteja por el resto de su vida”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez un pequeño relato de Dororo y su madre. Siempre llegué a imaginar esta clase de escenas entre ellas dos, así que decidí escribir un pequeño relato sobre eso. Aunque nunca se menciona la edad de Dororo en el anime, por su aspecto supuse que debía tener ocho años un poco antes del fallecimiento de su madre.  
> Espero que estas pequeñas historias estén siendo de su agrado n.n


	3. Sonrisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Este pequeño relato ocurre antes del capítulo 10 del anime.

— Cejas

— Ce…jas…

— Ojos.

—O… o… ojos…

— Nariz.

— Na…riz…

— Boca.

— B-bo… ca…

Conforme Dororo iba mencionando cada palabra nueva iba tocando cada parte mencionada en el rostro de Hyakkimaru y este repetía las palabras para memorizarlas.

El mayor no podía comprender muy bien porqué lo hacía, y por, sobre todo, al ver todo como siluetas blancas no tenía la menor idea de cómo lucían en realidad, pero eso no era lo realmente importante, el verdadero objetivo de las enseñanzas de Dororo era para que él pudiera comprender el significado de diferentes palabras.

— ¿Lo entiendes, Aniki? —Continuó la pequeña ladrona dejando apoyada sus manos en las mejillas del joven espadachín—Esas son las partes de tu rostro, es importante que las recuerdes. Sé que no tiene mucho sentido que lo sepas ahora pues aún no recuperas la vista, pero cuando puedas ver y ya sepas estas palabras estoy segura que te serán de mucha utilidad.

Mientras Dororo le seguía explicando esto, Hyakkimaru relajó su rostro y se perdió en la agradable y cálida sensación que ocasionaban las pequeñas manos de la niña en su rostro, era un tacto tan cálido y placentero.

En un auto reflejo soltó un bajo suspiro de tranquilidad. Dororo pareció notar el cambio en su semblante pues de inmediato preguntó:

— ¿Qué pasa, Aniki? Ahora luces muy tranquilo…

— Dororo… Bien… Está bien…

Apenas comenzaba a hablar más y a entender el significado de diferentes palabras, por lo cual aún cometía errores y se expresaba por medio de las primeras frases que le venían a la cabeza. Intentó decirle a Dororo que sus manos en su rostro se sentían bien, por desgracia no usó las palabras correctas.

La pequeña pudo entender que se refería a sus manos en su rostro cuando Hyakkimaru levantó sus manos de madera y las dejó apoyadas contra las suyas. Al hacer esto, Hyakkimaru captó cierta tensión en ella, y de nueva cuenta, una pequeña flama rosa apareció en el pecho de la menor.

Antes de que otra cosa pasara Dororo se las arregló para separar sus manos del rostro de Hyakkimaru y alejarse de él dando un ágil salto hacia atrás, ocasionando que el mayor ladeara su cabeza confundido ante sus repentinos movimientos. Le fue imposible no sentirse decepcionado al dejar de sentir sus cálidas manos sobre su rostro.

— B-bueno, ya fueron suficientes lecciones por hoy. —Exclamó Dororo con nerviosismo, comenzando a caminar—. Lo mejor será que busquemos algo de comer antes de que anochezca.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru mientras comenzaba a seguir a Dororo.

— Porque si nos esperamos será más difícil que encontremos algo en la oscuridad.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque la noche es oscura.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque la luna no ilumina tanto como el sol.

— ¿Por qué?

Dororo suspiró frotando sus cienes, tratando de juntar toda la paciencia que le era posible. Hyakkimaru había entrado en una extraña etapa del “porqué”, desde hace días no dejaba de preguntar el porqué de todo.

— Se supone que tú eres el mayor, Aniki…

Susurró la niña con ironía. Era molesto, sin embargo, no podía culparlo por hacerlo. Entre más sentidos iba recuperando y dado que ya podía comunicarse mejor, era normal que quisiera entender y saber el significado del mundo que lo rodeaba.

Dororo lo sabía, que Hyakkimaru era como un niño pequeño descubriendo todo por primera vez, desconocía muchas cosas y ella era la única que podía explicárselas. Por esta razón debía ser paciente con él y comportarse como una hermana mayor que le explicara todo, ella deseaba hacerlo por Hyakkimaru.

— Dororo… ¿por qué?

Insistió. Claro, no lo iba a dejar pasar tan fácilmente.

* * *

Esto solo empeoró conforme los días pasaban, la etapa del porqué se combinó con una nueva etapa, la etapa de la imitación. Hyakkimaru seguía preguntando el porqué de todo, pero también comenzó a imitar todo lo que Dororo hacía.

Dororo bostezaba, él también lo hacía, se estiraba, el mayor la imitaba, se rascaba un costado, lo hacía también. Eso claro, venía también con sus respectivas preguntas del porqué de sus movimientos o acciones.

— “Es como viajar con un niño de cinco años. —Pensó Dororo cruzándose de brazos, observando como Hyakkimaru también lo hacía—. Bueno, aunque esto es más divertido. Tal vez pueda hacer cosas graciosas y obligar a Aniki a que las haga también al imitarme”.

Dororo río maquiavélicamente en voz baja al retomar su camino, Hyakkimaru simplemente la siguió en silencio. La traviesa niña pensó en que podía obligar a hacer al mayor por unos cuantos minutos cuando se percató de algo extraño.

— Es cierto Aniki, casi nunca sonríes.

— ¿Son… sonríes? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru consternado.

— Si… te he hablado de las emociones, sin embargo, nunca sonríes.

Su Aniki ladeó su cabeza con confusión, tal parecía que no podía comprender nada de lo que Dororo decía. Viendo esto, la niña prosiguió:

— Lo recuerdas ¿no es así? Como esa vez que te reíste de mí cuando me asustó esa araña.

Hyakkimaru asintió levemente, a pesar de esto, no hubo cambio en su semblante. Dororo refunfuñó un poco antes de seguir hablando:

— ¡Debes sonreír más Aniki, te haré sonreír!

Alzó la voz con determinación y se llevó sus dedos a su boca, con ellos jaló sus labios hacia arriba para formar una sonrisa en su rostro. Su plan era que Hyakkimaru la imitara para hacerlo sonreír, pero no salió como esperaba.

En efecto, Hyakkimaru la imitó, pero al no poder verla más que como una flama blanca no le fue posible notar correctamente los movimientos de Dororo, por lo cual solo colocó sus manos en su boca, su semblante era tan indiferente como siempre.

— No, así no era…—Se quejó en voz baja, pero Dororo era testaruda, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente—Da igual. Quiero ver tu sonrisa Aniki, te haré sonreír.

Ya lo había intentado anteriormente pero no importaba, se lanzó hacia él e intentó hacerle cosquillas de nuevo. Por segunda ocasión no hubo reacción del mayor, Hyakkimaru simplemente bajó su rostro, apreciando con atención los movimientos de la pequeña alma blanca que era Dororo.

— Es imposible. Aniki, no puedo creer que no tengas cosquillas.

Dororo se rindió y se alejó de él, sin embargo, cayó en cuenta de las consecuencias de sus actos demasiado tarde. Si Hyakkimaru seguía imitando todo lo que ella hacía eso quería decir que… Apenas se había dado cuenta de esto cuando Hyakkimaru se acercó a ella y en efecto la imitó, comenzó a hacerle cosquillas en su pequeño estómago.

No pudo soportarlo por mucho tiempo, la niña comenzó a soltar unas fuertes y potentes carcajadas. Era tanta su risa que incluso se dejó caer de rodillas al piso mientras Hyakkimaru continuaba con las cosquillas.

— ¡B-basta! —Balbuceó entre risas, sus ojos se cerraron, incluso las lágrimas habían salido de sus ojos—¡Suficiente Aniki, ya no me hagas más cosquillas! ¡Ya no lo resisto!

Al escuchar estas palabras Hyakkimaru se detuvo al instante. Dororo calmó su risa poco a poco y al abrir sus ojos no pudo creer lo que vio, Hyakkimaru tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Aniki…—Susurró la niña anonada.

Hyakkimaru se percató de esto pues tocó su boca con confusión, y le dijo extrañado a Dororo:

— Dororo… Mi boca… es extraño…

— No es extraño Aniki… ¡es tu sonrisa! ¡Estás sonriendo!

— Sonrisa…

Repitió esto y al escuchar como Dororo seguía riendo su boca volvió a moverse de nuevo sola hacia arriba, volvió a sonreír. Sintiendo una placentera sensación cálida en su pecho se dio cuenta de algo, pudo comprender que la risa de Dororo lo hacía sonreír.

— Aniki, debes sonreír más a menudo a partir de ahora ¿de acuerdo? —Le dijo Dororo con dulzura, tomó su mano y la jaló para hacerlo caminar con ella—Vamos, debemos seguir nuestro camino.

Sonreír era agradable, ese día pudo entenderlo. Al escuchar las palabras de su pequeña acompañante se dio cuenta de algo, mientras ellos dos siguieran viajando juntos el poder sonreír de nuevo estaba más que asegurado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias a la linda personita que dejó su kudo, espero que estas historias cortas continúen siendo de su agrado :)


	4. Tenemos que hablar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: A partir de este capítulo ya comenzamos con las escenas eliminadas de "Atada a mi alma". Este relato transcurre tres años después de que Hyakkimaru se fuera de las tierras de Daigo, en concreto, en el tiempo que estuvo viviendo junto con Tahomaru en su aldea.

— Joven Tahomaru, me alegra que haya podido venir. Pase por favor.

Hanami se retiró de la puerta y lo invitó a entrar a su casa.

— Hoy tengo algo de tiempo libre, así que pude venir en cuanto Yumi me dijo que deseaba verme.

Aclaró Tahomaru con una amable sonrisa. Ambos se sentaron en la sala principal y tras declinar los ofrecimientos de la joven mujer para darle algo de comer, Tahomaru le preguntó con curiosidad:

— Y dígame ¿por qué deseaba verme?

— Bueno… Se trata del joven Hyakkimaru.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hizo ahora?

Hanami río con disimulo al ver como Tahomaru soltaba un suspiro de resignación antes de responderle. La curiosa relación de esos hermanos la enternecía demasiado.

— No se preocupe, él no hizo nada extraño en esta ocasión. Más bien le digo esto porque me preocupo por el bienestar del joven Hyakkimaru. Verá, ayer sucedió algo curioso cuando él se dirigía a visitarme.

«Salí por casualidad de casa y pude ver como una jovencita lo abordaba antes de que llegara aquí. Esa tímida muchacha intentó regalarle una bolsa de tela que ella había cocido especialmente para él, pero Hyakkimaru declinó su regalo diciéndole que él no la necesitaba pues ya tenía una».

— Aniue… A veces puede ser tan inconsciente.

Se quejó Tahomaru llevándose una mano a la frente, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado. Hanami mostró una tímida sonrisa al responderle:

— No es raro que Hyakkimaru llame la atención de las señoritas de la aldea, es un joven apuesto e inteligente, además está ya en la edad adecuada para casarse. Imagino que esa jovencita intentó darle ese regalo para acercarse más a él, pero creo que Hyakkimaru no entendió cuales eras sus verdaderas intenciones.

— Si, es lo más probable. —Respondió Tahomaru con cierta preocupación—. Estuvo solo por mucho tiempo, por lo cual las relaciones sociales no es algo que se le dé muy bien.

— Eso imaginé. —Hanami le mostró una mirada suplicante—. Joven Tahomaru, creo que lo mejor es que usted hable con él sobre esto. Yo pensé en hacerlo por un momento, pero la verdad considero que si lo hago yo sería inapropiado.

«Si las cosas continúan así, tal vez Hyakkimaru pueda llegar a hacerse de mala fama en la aldea al pensar los demás que es frío o cruel con las jovencitas interesadas en él, por favor, explíquele bien las cosas».

— Por supuesto, puede estar segura de que lo haré. —Afirmó Tahomaru con seguridad, al tiempo que hacía una ligera inclinación como agradecimiento—. Muchas gracias por informarme de esto, Sra. Hanami.

Esa tarde una vez Tahomaru terminó con sus labores en la aldea se dirigió a su casa con su cerebro hecho un completo caos. Sabía que entre más rápido le explicara todo a Hyakkimaru sería mucho mejor para él, pero la pregunta era ¿Cómo hacerlo?

Era un asunto sumamente íntimo y complicado que hacía que se sintiera avergonzado, y hablarlo con su hermano mayor era mucho peor, pero él sabía que no podía ignorarlo, debía hacerlo por su bien, como su única familia debía hacerlo.

Ideando toda la conversación en su mente, Tahomaru vio a su hermano a lo lejos caminando por la aldea, este llevaba cargando algunos paquetes en los brazos. Recordó que este le había dicho en la mañana que haría medicamentos para después entregárselos a varios pacientes de la aldea. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió una curiosa idea.

— “Aniue, lo siento, pero voy a seguirte. —Pensó Tahomaru acercándose más a él con sigilo—. De esta manera podré darme cuenta de cómo es tu comportamiento con las jóvenes de la aldea”.

En cuestión de minutos, Tahomaru comprobó que lo que le había dicho Hanami era cierto. Hyakkimaru atraía las miradas de la mayoría de las jovencitas por donde pasaba. Él ya llevaba viviendo en la aldea casi un año, todos en la aldea lo conocían, y era más que obvio el suponer que en cuanto las mujeres jóvenes supieran que era soltero de inmediato despertaría el interés en ellas.

Tahomaru se ocultó detrás de un árbol para ver como su hermano llegaba a una casa y tocaba la puerta. Fue recibido por un hombre de mediana edad y su joven hija, la cual de inmediato puso ojos soñadores en cuanto vio a Hyakkimaru en la puerta.

— Joven Hyakkimaru, buenas tardes ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? —Lo saludó amablemente el hombre.

— Buenas tardes, Sr. Musume. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con su voz apacible de siempre—. He traído el medicamento que necesitaba.

— Es usted muy amable.

Cruzaron unas cuantas palabras más hasta que Hyakkimaru se despidió, sin embargo, la hija del Sr. Musume lo detuvo hablándole con timidez.

— Ah… aguarde por favor, joven Hyakkimaru. —En cuanto el mencionado se volteó a verla, la jovencita bajó su mirada y su rostro se tiñó por completo de rojo. Siguió hablando con mucha más timidez que antes—. Di-disculpe… Esta tarde he preparado comida muy deliciosa pues hace poco compramos ingredientes en otra aldea. Quisiera invitarlo a comer con nosotros en agradecimiento por el medicamento que le dio a mi padre…

La jovencita cerró sus ojos y se llevó las manos al pecho esperando ansiosamente su respuesta.

— “Muy bien Aniue, veamos como respondes a eso”. —Pensó Tahomaru observando ansiosamente desde su escondite.

— Muchas gracias, pero no me interesa comer con ustedes, con permiso.

Y tras decir eso el joven médico se dio la media vuelta para seguir su camino. La jovencita solo pudo abrir sus ojos con sorpresa, siendo incapaz de reaccionar ante haber sido rechazada de esa manera tan indiferente.

Sin embargo, Tahomaru sabía que esa no era indiferencia, simplemente era que su hermano mayor era demasiado sincero y no podía comprender ese tipo de situaciones.

— “Aniue, no puedes responder de esa manera a las invitaciones… Las cosas están peor de lo que imaginaba”.

* * *

Esa noche durante la cena Tahomaru se decidió a hablar con su hermano sobre esa incómoda situación. Pensó que lo apropiado era sacar en la conversación lo que le había pasado en la tarde cuando entregó el medicamento al hombre y su hija, por lo cual le preguntó en tono amigable:

— Y dime Aniue… ¿qué tal te fue el día de hoy?

— Bien.

— “Siempre es lo mismo ¿por qué siempre es tan callado?” —Tahomaru forzó una sonrisa al continuar—: Que bueno ¿Qué hiciste hoy?

— Estuve entregando medicamentos.

Tahomaru cantó victoria en su mente al escuchar que la conversación se acercaba al tema de su interés. Sabía que tenía que seguir por ese camino.

— Es verdad, en la mañana me dijiste que lo harías. Imagino que viste a varios aldeanos ¿verdad? ¿Cómo fue eso? ¿pudiste entregar todos los medicamentos sin problemas?

— Si, los entregué todos.

Tahomaru frunció la frente al ver como Hyakkimaru no agregó nada más a la conversación, este se limitó a alcanzar algo de carne hervida y continuar cenando en silencio. Era realmente frustrante que su hermano mayor fuera tan mal conversador, sin embargo, él no pensaba darse por vencido, siguió insistiendo:

— Me alegro por ti, aniue ¿no pasó algo más este día? ¿algo especial o fuera de lo normal?

Hyakkimaru hizo una pausa de su cena al escuchar esto. Desvió su mirada hacia arriba, tal parecía que estaba repasando en su mente todo lo que había hecho ese día.

— Si, algo especial pasó….

— ¿¡En serio!? ¿Qué fue? Cuéntame. —Lo apuró Tahomaru, creyendo que por fin había dado en el clavo.

— Hoy por fin pude acercarme a ese pequeño perro blanco que estuvo merodeando por la aldea desde hace días. —Respondió su hermano mayor con una pequeña pero dulce sonrisa—. Incluso le di un poco de carne.

Tahomaru no pudo creer lo que escuchó, en serio su hermano mayor a veces podía comportarse como un niño. Para él era mucho más importante ayudar a un perro callejero que el que una jovencita lo hubiera invitado a comer a su casa.

Dio un bajo suspiro, dándose cuenta que su estrategia no iba a servir de nada con la extraña mente de Hyakkimaru. Ya no podía hacer nada más que hablar directamente de la situación.

— Aniue, escúchame con atención por favor. —Tahomaru volvió a hablarle con seriedad, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—. Tenemos que hablar.

Tahomaru comenzó a contarle todo. Le relató de su conversación con Hanami en la mañana, y de cómo este lo había visto rechazar la invitación a comer (obviamente omitiendo el detalle de lo que había espiado).

Seguido de esto, vino la peor parte, tuvo que explicarle acerca de las verdaderas intenciones de las jovencitas al acercarse a él, darle regalos o invitaciones. Al escucharlo Hyakkimaru desvió la vista tratando de parecer indiferente, sin embargo, no pasó desapercibido para su hermano menor el leve sonrojo que asomó en sus mejillas.

— ¿Casarse conmigo?

Preguntó Hyakkimaru con confusión, Tahomaru le mostró una avergonzada sonrisa al responderle.

— Así es, aniue ¿lo entiendes ahora? Esa jovencitas están interesadas en conocerte más, entablar una relación contigo, y si las cosas resultan bien, casarse.

— No lo sabía…—Confesó Hyakkimaru aun incrédulo.

— Sé que es difícil para ti entender este tipo de situaciones, pero para eso estoy yo contigo ahora, para poder explicarte todo lo necesario y para ayudarte. —Lo animó su hermano menor con sinceridad—. Es por esa razón que no puedes responderles de esa manera tan indiferente aniue, es una falta de respeto para ellas.

— ¿Y cómo debo hacerlo entonces?

— Bueno…—Tahomaru se llevó un dedo índice a la barbilla, pensando unos cuantos segundos— En este caso lo mejor será rechazarlas con educación. Puedes inventarles excusas o mentir un poco para no lastimarlas.

— Pero siempre dices que no es bueno mentir.

— Eh… Bueno, así es, pero en algunos casos es necesario.

— De acuerdo, lo entiendo. —Respondió Hyakkimaru con un semblante mucho más sereno y relajado.

— Claro que, si en algún momento llegas a sentirse interesado o atraído por alguna mujer de la aldea, entonces puedes aceptar su invitación para conocerla mejor.

— No.

— ¿Eh?

— Eso nunca pasará.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?

— Nunca nadie de esta aldea llamará mi atención, eso nunca va a suceder.

Tahomaru guardó silencio, miró consternado como el semblante de Hyakkimaru había cambiado a uno determinado al decir esto. Sus ojos demostraban una convicción impresionante, era la primera vez que veía a Tahomaru de esa manera ¿Por qué negaba tanto esa posibilidad? Si él se mostraba tan decidido, podía ser que…

— Acaso… ¿alguien más ya llamó tu atención?

Le preguntó Tahomaru con tono bajo y tímido, aun así, no pudo ocultar la curiosidad en sus ojos. Tras escuchar su pregunta Hyakkimaru bajó la vista intentando disimular que se sentía avergonzado, esto solo confirmó las sospechas de su hermano menor.

— Es así ¿verdad? —Insistió Tahomaru con una sonrisa traviesa—Aniue, ¿estás enamorado de alguien?

— No voy a decírtelo. —Contestó Hyakkimaru desinteresadamente, frunciendo sus cejas.

— Aniue ¿Por qué siempre eres tan malo conmigo? ¡Vamos, dímelo, por favor!

Para desgracia de Tahomaru, por más que le insistió esa noche Hyakkimaru fue como una tumba, no pudo sacarle la verdad. A pesar de esto, Tahomaru estaba más que seguro que él estaba en lo correcto, hubiera incluso apostado a favor de que el corazón de su hermano mayor ya tenía dueña.

La dueña sin embargo era mucho más difícil de creer ¿Cómo se iba a poder imaginar que Hyakkimaru estaba perdidamente enamorado de ese pequeño niño que lo acompañaba a todos lados hace tres años? Pero sin duda, era mucho más inimaginable el descubrir que era niña y no niño.


	5. Manju

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Este relato transcurre después del capítulo 10 de "Atada a mi alma". Transcurre en el tiempo en el que Hyakkimaru y Dororo inician su noviazgo y Hyakkimaru comienza a vivir en la aldea de Dororo.

Dororo se sentía feliz. Al despertar cada mañana, salir de su casa y aspirar el aire fresco de esa aldea donde vivía y ella tanto amaba le recordaba lo afortunada que era. Sus recuerdos de cuando era niña no eran del todo gratos para ella, era por esa razón que intentaba no pensar mucho en ellos, pero lo cierta era que, aunque no lo deseara, de vez en cuando invadían su mente.

Cuando retrocedía al pasado y lo comparaba con su presente era cuando podía darse cuenta de lo mucho que su vida había cambiado. Ya no debía huir de nadie, ya no debía preocuparse por conseguir algo de comer cada día, no debía temer pues no le harían daño. Esto pensaba todos los días mientras caminaba por los diversos caminos de esa pacífica aldea que todos se habían esforzado tanto en levantar y hacerla prosperar.

Viendo los dorados arrozales que ella tanto amaba podía sentirse orgullosa y afortunada de la mujer en la que se había convertido. Podía estar segura de que sus padres la veían desde donde fuera que estecen y se sentían más que satisfechos con lo que ella había hecho con su legado.

A pesar de lo antes dicho, ella sabía mejor que nadie que no hubiera podido lograrlo sola, había una persona muy especial para ella, un hombre que amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Era ese joven ronin que fue su compañero de viajes y aventuras. Si, tal vez su tiempo juntos fue breve, pero a pesar de eso, en muy poco tiempo él se había robado su corazón inevitablemente.

Al reencontrarse después de cinco años Dororo nunca hubiera podido imaginar que Hyakkimaru correspondía sus sentimientos, pero así fue, ese callado y dulce joven la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella lo deseaba a su lado.

Era por esta razón que desde que había iniciado su relación con Hyakkimaru y él había decidido vivir en la aldea de Dororo la alegría en la hermosa jovencita solo pudo aumentar. Cada momento a su lado era una bendición, y conforme el tiempo pasaba, Dororo más lo reafirmaba.

* * *

Cierto día se dio cuenta de que él era gran parte de su felicidad. Como de costumbre la animosa muchacha estaba más que ocupada con todas las obligaciones que tenía para con la aldea. Se dirigió con paso presuroso a los establos de los caballos, un poco más y se le hacía tarde para ocuparse de estos hermosos seres.

Tal vez para muchos el cuidado de los caballos fuera una tarea pesada y desagradable, pero para Dororo no era así. Claro, no era muy satisfactorio tener que limpiar sus desechos, a pesar de esto, ella adoraba darles de comer, lavarlos y mimarlos. Cuando la veían llegar los caballos la recibían con alegría, se acercaban a ella como para saludarla, comenzaban a relinchar y a trotar de un lado a otro con entusiasmo. Por supuesto su hermoso caballo Chibi era el que más se emocionaba de verla.

— Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento... —Dijo entre risas mientras observaba como Chibi le mordía una manga en señal de protesta— Sé que ya es algo tarde, pero ya estoy aquí.

La jovencita no perdió tiempo y se apresuró en limpiar todo el lugar, una vez terminó de retirar todas las heces tenía que cambiar el heno de cada caballo.

Para no perder más tiempo se dispuso a cargar una gran cantidad de heno entre sus brazos, pero nunca pensó que iba a ser demasiado peso para ella. Al dar el primer paso perdió el equilibrio y comenzó a trastabillar hacia un lado, ocasionando que de inmediato se sintiera molesta y decepcionada de sí misma.

— Demonios… ¡¡este maldito heno no le ganará a la gran Dororo!!

Se quejó en voz alta, juntando toda la fuerza que le era posible en sus brazos y piernas. Dio dos pasos más esperando que esto fuera suficiente pero no fue así, todo el heno que seguía cargando le parecía sumamente pesado. Aun así, decidió no darse por vencida, ella se enfrentó a numerosos peligros en su niñez, una estúpida montaña de heno no le iba a ganar.

Estaba por hacer un tercer intento cuando sintió como alguien llegaba detrás de ella, y con gran rapidez colocaba sus brazos debajo de los de ella para ayudarla a cargar el heno. Por un momento se asustó, pero de inmediato pudo reconocer el calor de ese cuerpo que la envolvía. Volvió la vista y no pudo evitar sonreír dulcemente al ver a Hyakkimaru detrás de ella.

— Dororo…—Le habló con esa voz profunda y dulce que era como música para sus oídos—. Déjame ayudarte con esto.

— No te preocupes por eso… Puedo hacerlo yo sola. —Insistió la testaruda y orgullosa muchacha.

— Pero hace un momento estabas a punto de tropezarte cargando todo esto.

— “Demonios, me vio”. —Pensó torciendo la boca y entrecerrando los ojos a causa de la vergüenza—. Eh… No, es solo que mis piernas estaban algo dormidas, pero ya despertaron.

Hyakkimaru le dirigió una mirada de preocupación, a pesar de no estar muy convencido sabía lo orgullosa que era, por este motivo decidió darle por su lado y soltó el heno. En cuanto Dororo tuvo que cargar con todo el peso de nuevo sus brazos y piernas comenzaron a temblar y el heno cayó inevitablemente al suelo.

Su rostro entero enrojeció y dirigió su mirada humillada hacia Hyakkimaru, su novio solo pudo regresarle una mirada de arrepentimiento por no haberla seguido ayudando.

— ¡No digas ni una sola palabra! —Exclamó avergonzada y se agachó para comenzar a recoger el heno.

— No entiendo…—Susurró Hyakkimaru consternado.

— ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? —Dororo seguía en el suelo, ocultando su rostro entre sus cabellos a causa de la vergüenza que la invadía.

— Ayer me dijiste que hablara más, me dijiste que debía hacer un esfuerzo por hablar más contigo y los demás, y ahora me dices que no diga ni una sola palabra. Es confuso, no entiendo que es lo que debo hacer realmente.

— ¡No, yo me refería a…!

Dororo se levantó rápidamente para volver a verlo a los ojos. Se encontró con la inocente y confundida mirada de Hyakkimaru. Al ver esto la muchacha comenzó a reír.

Era inevitable, Hyakkimaru siempre era tan transparente y sincero, él a menudo tomaba todas las palabras de manera literal, no podía comprender que Dororo se había referido a que no dijera nada acerca del desastre del heno.

Dándose cuenta de esto, Dororo comprendió que no tenía caso seguirse haciendo la fuerte con él, Hyakkimaru estaba con ella para ayudarla, él deseaba ayudarla, por eso no podía seguir siendo tan inconsciente. Después de lo ocurrido con los bandidos debía recordar que no podía hacer ella todo sola, era doloroso admitirlo, pero debía hacerlo.

— Hyakkimaru, eres tan tontito. —Le dijo aun entre risas. Se acercó a él y apoyó su mano contra su mejilla, en cuanto sintió el tacto Hyakkimaru cerró sus ojos con semblante complacido. Yo me refería al heno… Es igual, vamos, ayúdame a atender a los caballos.

Hyakkimaru aceptó gustoso sin pensarlo dos veces. Cuando terminaron de cambiar el heno y toda el agua, llegó el momento de darles de comer. Dororo miró enternecida como Hyakkimaru les daba manzanas a todos los caballos y les daba palmaditas cariñosas en sus cabezas.

— Es cierto, Hyakkimaru… A ti siempre te gustaron mucho los caballos ¿verdad? —Le preguntó acercándose a él.

— Sí, me parecen animales muy nobles y poderosos.

— En verdad lo son. —Afirmó Dororo mientras acariciaba el lomo de Chibi con orgullo—¿Nunca tuviste un caballo en la aldea de Tahomaru?

— No… En la aldea de Tahomaru nunca hubo tantos caballos como aquí. Tahomaru si tiene un caballo, pero debido a que allá los caballos eran una necesidad, nunca quise perjudicar a la aldea quedándome con uno para mí.

Dororo sintió una punzada de dolor al ver como Hyakkimaru bajaba la vista un tanto decepcionado. Lo conocía como la palma de su mano, sabía que él nunca admitiría abiertamente que quería un caballo, pero dadas sus palabras y su actuar Dororo pudo comprender que él siempre deseó un caballo propio.

Aun sintiéndose triste recordó algo de pronto, llena de entusiasmo se acercó a su novio y tomó su mano. Este levantó la vista al sentir el tacto, encontrándose con la radiante y enorme sonrisa de la hermosa jovencita.

— ¡Ven Hyakkimaru, acompáñame!

Dororo lo condujo hasta uno de los establos del fondo. En ella estaba una hermosa yegua bañando a su cría, un hermoso potrillo de un profundo color negro, era como ver el oscuro cielo nocturno reflejado en su brillante pelaje.

— Este pequeño potro nació hace unas semanas atrás. Su madre es una yegua muy trabajadora y noble, es por esto que estoy segura que su bebé será un ejemplar maravilloso como ella. Quiero que te lo quedes tú Hyakkimaru, estoy segura que cuidarás muy bien de él.

— ¿Qué yo me quede con ese potro?

Dororo río dulcemente en voz baja al escuchar el tono asombrado en la voz de Hyakkimaru. El joven abrió sus hermosos ojos caramelo de par en par, observando incrédulo al potrillo.

— Si, es un regalo de mi parte. —Le respondió con alegría, apreciando el semblante entusiasmado de su novio, ver eso llenó su pecho de calidez.

— Dororo…

Tras pronunciar su nombre con cariño Hyakkimaru la abrazó con fuerza y besó su frente, para después poco a poco bajar por todo su rostro hasta encontrar sus labios y juntarlo con los suyos. Fue un beso largo y profundo, un beso el cual al sentirlo Dororo no pudo evitar suspirar con ensoñación. Hyakkimaru finalmente se separó de ella para mirarla con un infinito cariño y decirle:

— Muchas gracias, te prometo que lo cuidaré mucho.

— S-sí, sé que lo harás.

Balbuceó la jovencita aun soñando despierta a causa del cariñoso beso que acababa de recibir. Acto seguido Hyakkimaru se dirigió al potrillo, y agachándose comenzó a acariciarlo con cariño mientras le daba un poco de heno. El potro relinchó con gusto, al ver esto Hyakkimaru le habló:

— Te prometo que estarás en buenas manos, y como eres un regalo de Dororo por eso siempre serás muy especial para mí. Voy a cuidarte mucho… Te llamaré Manju.

— ¿Manju? —Preguntó Dororo consternada, abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa— Pero… Hyakkimaru, los manjus generalmente son blancos… ¿no crees que no tiene sentido nombrar a un caballo negro con el nombre de “Manju”?

Pero fue imposible, Hyakkimaru ya no la escuchó. Estaba demasiado distraído con su potro, seguía llamándolo Manju y había dejado de prestar atención a su alrededor. Dororo soltó un bajo suspiro de resignación, dándose cuenta que no tenía caso el seguirse quejando.

— Y qué más da, es tu caballo, puedes nombrarlo como tú quieras.

Afirmó tiernamente, mirando con ternura como Hyakkimaru comenzaba a cepillar a su potro. Dororo había creído que el motivo de su alegría era porque él siempre había deseado un caballo, pero lo cierto era que el verdadero motivo de la felicidad de Hyakkimaru era porque había sido un regalo de Dororo, este motivo lo había hecho sentirse el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

— Hyakkimaru, eres un tontito. —Repitió Dororo en voz baja, mirándolo a lo lejos con cariño—. Pero eres mi tontito y te amo con todo mi corazón.

Ese día, Dororo se dio cuenta de que Hyakkimaru mejoraba sus días, se había convertido en su principal motivo de felicidad. Esperaba que sus momentos junto a él fueran eternos, ya no podía imaginar su vida sin él.


	6. Cumpleaños

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Este relato transcurre entre el capítulo 12 y 13 de "Atada a mi alma", ocurre un poco después de que Hyakkimaru le propusiera matrimonio a Dororo.

— ¿Cómo crees que sea?

Al escuchar la repentina pregunta de su pequeña, Hyakkimaru se volvió a mirarla con interés:

— ¿A qué te refieres?

Dororo no respondió de inmediato, apreció en silencio como su ahora prometido cerraba un enorme saco que contenía todo el arroz que habían cosechado entre los dos ese día. Tras secar el sudor de su frente con la manga de su kimono y soltar un corto suspiro de cansancio Hyakkimaru se sentó a su lado. Al notarlo más tranquilo Dororo respondió:

— La vida cuando ya nos casemos… ¿Cómo crees que sea?

Sus miradas se encontraron, al saberse observada por esos hermosos orbes color caramelo a Dororo le fue imposible no tensarse y sonrojarse al instante, se las arregló a duras penas para sostenerle una tímida mirada.

— Seguramente será una mucha más maravillosa que la que ya tenemos actualmente.

Respondió Hyakkimaru con dulzura. Pasó su brazo por la espalda de Dororo y la atrajo hacia él, apoyando de esta manera su cabeza contra la suya. Al sentir este cálido tacto la menor cerró los ojos, su corazón comenzó a latir a mayor velocidad mientras una pequeña sonrisa de dicha se formaba en sus labios.

Había pasado ya una semana desde la proposición de Hyakkimaru y ella aún tenía vívidamente grabado en sus recuerdos todo lo que había pasado.

Al cerrar sus ojos y concentrarse podía revivir esas imágenes en su mente una y otra vez, el río donde se habían conocido, el campo de flores, las palabras llenas de cariño de Hyakkimaru, el beso que le había dado para aceptar su propuesta. Dororo deseaba fervientemente que los días pasaran lo más rápido posible para ya poder convertirse en su esposa.

— Es cierto, yo…—Rompió Dororo la quietud del silencio—Debo preguntarte algo importante.

— ¿Qué es? —Preguntó Hyakkimaru con voz relajada.

— Bueno, es algo que debía preguntarte desde hace tiempo, pero por alguna extraña razón nunca lo hice… y como dentro de poco me convertiré en tu esposa es importante que lo sepa… Hyakkimaru ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

Hyakkimaru volvió su vista a Dororo. La jovencita mantenía la vista baja y tenía el rostro completamente sonrojada, jugaba ansiosamente con las telas de su kimono entre sus manos, lo que indicaba claramente que estaba muy nerviosa.

No pudo comprender el motivo de sentirse de esta manera, pero aun así su comportamiento le pareció muy tierno, adoraba ver a su pequeña tan avergonzada, fue por esta razón que sonrió con cariño al contestarle:

— No lo sé…

— ¿¿Eh?! ¿E-en serio? —Exclamó Dororo con preocupación.

— No, lo desconozco. —Confesó Hyakkimaru con indiferencia—. Sé que debo tener un cumpleaños, eso es lógico. De alguna manera, a pesar de no poder comunicarme en ese entonces sé que cada año mamá hacía algo para festejar mi cumpleaños.

«Normalmente me daba ropa nueva, algunas cosas que supongo eran juguetes o algo así, así también como comida en grandes cantidades, sin embargo, desconozco que día era, no tenía noción de muchas cosas antes…»

— Lo lamento, te hice recordar cosas desagradables… ¿verdad? —Preguntó Dororo con una mirada arrepentida.

— Está bien, no me siento mal por eso. —Aclaró Hyakkimaru mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa para tranquilizarla—. A pesar de eso, así como también mamá me dio un nombre y me enseñó a escribirlo, también me ayudó a conocer mi edad. Gracias a que me lo daba a entender cada año ahora sé que actualmente tengo veintiún años, aunque la fecha en que los cumplí lo desconozco.

— Es cierto, tú te refieres a tu padre adoptivo como “mamá”, a veces lo olvido. —Recordó Dororo riendo en voz baja con ternura—. Sin embargo… ¡esto no puede quedarse así! —Se puso de pie de un salto para después voltearse a ver a Hyakkimaru con entusiasmo—Si no tienes una fecha para tu cumpleaños, entonces te escogeremos una ¿Qué te parece?

— ¿Escogerla?

— ¡Si! ¡Vamos a escoger una ahora!

— ¿Qué fecha estaría bien?

— Puede ser la que tú quieras, por ejemplo…—Guardó silencio unos segundos, rascando su barbilla mientras pensaba—Alguna fecha que recuerdes sea importante o significativa para ti...

— ¿Puede ser la misma fecha del cumpleaños de Dororo?

— ¡Claro que no! —Negó con la cabeza, cruzándose de brazos—No compartiré mi cumpleaños contigo, debes buscar tu propia fecha especial y única.

Hyakkimaru se mostró un tanto decepcionado ante la negativa de Dororo, a pesar de esto, volvió a reflexionar buscando la fecha adecuada. Pasados unos segundos el grito alegre de su prometida hizo que se detuvieran sus pensamientos.

— ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Tengo la fecha perfecta!

— ¿Cuál es?

— Tu fecha de cumpleaños será el día en que recuperaste todo tu cuerpo…

— Ese día tan especial…—Susurró Hyakkimaru con una pequeña pero entusiasmada sonrisa.

— ¡Si! —Continuó Dororo conmovida— Ese día básicamente volviste a nacer, como es un día tan especial para ti, entonces creo que está bien que consideres esa como la fecha de tu cumpleaños.

— Es una buena idea. —Afirmó Hyakkimaru mirándola con cariño—¿sabes qué día es?

— La verdad, en ese entonces no llevaba un buen conteo de los días, después de todo aún era una niña. —Confesó con cierta vergüenza—. Pero recuerdo muy bien que fue antes de comenzar el invierno, por eso… ¿Qué te parece si consideramos la fecha de tu cumpleaños como el último día del otoño? Esto será en conmemoración al día en que recuperaste todo tu cuerpo.

— Si, me parece bien.

Respondió Hyakkimaru sumamente conmovido. Se levantó un poco, apoyándose en sus rodillas para después tomar las muñecas de Dororo, y de esa manera jalarla suavemente hacia él. La jovencita terminó por volver a sentarse en el suelo frente a él, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho, Hyakkimaru la aferró con fuerza, atrapándola en un cariñoso abrazo.

— Dororo, ahora tengo un cumpleaños, muchas gracias…

— Hyakkimaru…

Dororo susurró su nombre con cariño, perdiéndose en el calor que le bridaban sus fuertes brazos. De nuevo el violento latir de su corazón empezó y el éxtasis de su profundo amor la invadieron, haciendo que cerrara sus ojos y se perdiera en la felicidad que su prometido le brindaba. Solo fue capaz de reaccionar al escuchar de nueva cuenta la voz de Hyakkimaru:

— Yo también debo saberlo… Dororo ¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

— ¿Mi cumpleaños?

— Sí, quiero saberlo.

— Bueno, es algo parecido a tu caso. —Respondió Dororo, esforzándose por hacer la tristeza que sus malos recuerdos le hacían sentir a un lado—. Mamá y papá festejaban mi cumpleaños cada año, pero yo simplemente lo olvidé, después de que mamá murió lo hice… Por esa razón escogí una fecha por mi cuenta. Decidí que mi cumpleaños sería el primer día de primavera.

— El primer día de primavera…—Repitió Hyakkimaru, aferrándola más contra su pecho—. De acuerdo, te prometo que no lo olvidaré.

— Más te vale que no lo hagas.

Ambos rieron un poco ante los reproches de Dororo. Hyakkimaru juntó sus frentes y prosiguió:

— ¿Escogiste el primer día de primavera por algo en especial? ¿Es una fecha importante para Dororo?

— Si, algo así…

Respondió Dororo con voz baja y dulce. Fue lo único que respondió para después cerrar sus ojos, buscar tímidamente los labios de Hyakkimaru y aprisionarlos contra los suyos. Mientras seguían repartiéndose besos y mimos, Dororo reflexionaba sobre sus recuerdos:

— “Supongo que Hyakkimaru no puede recordarlo… Claro, es difícil que lo haga ya que en ese entonces aun no tenía ojos, oídos ni forma de hablar, cuando lo conocí era como un cascarón vacío. 

«No hay forma en que recuerde que nos conocimos cuando comenzaba la primavera. Por ese motivo yo elegí el primer día de primavera como mi fecha de cumpleaños, para conmemorar el día en que conocí a Hyakkimaru. Ya que ese día, al conocerlo, fue como salir de una horrible pesadilla, para mí fue como volver a nacer”».


	7. Al diablo la abstinencia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aclaración: Este pequeño relato transcurre en el capítulo 17 de "Atada a mi alma". Este es el lemon que les debía de cuando Dororo levantó la abstinencia, es esa famosa y pasional noche que Dororo y Hyakkimaru pasaron en la posada en las montañas. Como se darán cuenta todo este capítulo contendrá lemon, por lo cual les recomiendo que se abstengan de leer este capítulo si no gustan de este tipo de contenido.

— Al diablo la abstinencia.

Al escuchar esto Hyakkimaru levantó la vista al instante para encontrarse con que Dororo había comenzado a quitarse su ropa, al tiempo que lo miraba juguetonamente.

— Tienes razón, Hyakkimaru, esa fue una idea tonta. —Continuó Dororo—. El disfrutar tanto de nuestra compañía también forma parte de lo que somos, si nos gusta tanto estar juntos entonces no tenemos por qué negarlo.

Hyakkimaru ya no quiso escuchar más, se lanzó a ella como una bestia salvaje a punto de devorar un filete de carne que se le había negado por mucho tiempo.

La yukata para dormir de Dororo estaba a medio quitar, por este motivo su esposo la tomó hábilmente entre sus manos y comenzó a deslizarla hacia abajo con delicadeza. Muy pronto, la piel de Dororo se vio invadida por la sensación de la tela resbalando por su piel a la par de los besos que le iba depositando su esposo en su piel expuesta.

Dororo tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras que Hyakkimaru iba trazando sus hombros y brazos por medio de sus dulces y cariñosos besos. Su piel se erizó y soltó un bajo suspiro ansioso cuando su yukata cayó completamente al suelo y el mayor comenzó a lamer su abdomen con avidez.

Había extrañado tanto sus besos y sus caricias, le pareció increíble como su cuerpo había comenzado a reaccionar apenas reconoció la sensación de los labios de ese hombre que adoraba contra su piel.

— Dororo…

Oyó su nombre ser susurrado con una mezcla de dulzura y pasión, de inmediato sus labios se curvearon por si solos en una enorme sonrisa, cerró sus ojos con satisfacción al sentir la lengua de Hyakkimaru paseándose esta vez por la parte baja de sus senos.

— Te amo…

Volvió a escuchar mientras ahora comenzaba a respirar agitadamente al sentir la ansiosa lengua deslizarse alrededor de su aureola mientras que una cariñosa y atenta mano masajeaba su otro seno de arriba abajo.

— Hyakkimaru…

Lo llamó con voz baja y agitada comenzando a acariciar suavemente su cabello. Paseó sus dedos entre los mechones lacios color azabache hasta llegar a la cinta y desatar su largo cabello. El cabello de Hyakkimaru cayó despreocupadamente por su espalda y hombros, Dororo lo observó con adoración. Amaba verlo con el cabello suelto siempre que pudiera, pensaba que su esposo se veía mucho más apuesto de lo que ya era cuando lo dejaba así.

Al darse cuenta de este acto Hyakkimaru le dirigió una rápida y coqueta mirada para continuar con su labor. Dororo mordió su labio inferior y su cuerpo tembló casi imperceptiblemente al sentir unas pequeñas mordidas en su pezón, por otra parte, su esposo había bajado su otra mano para olvidarse de su seno y comenzar a masajear esta vez uno de sus glúteos.

Dororo entreabrió sus ojos apreciando a Hyakkimaru en silencio. En verdad adoraba todas las caricias que este le daba, y aunque quería seguirlo experimentando se dijo a si misma que le tocaba recompensar a su esposo por el enorme enojo que le había hecho pasar. Se le había ocurrido una idea al momento de dar por terminada la abstinencia y tenía que llevarla a cabo, había decidido que lo iba a ser por él.

— Espera, Hyakkimaru…

Lo tomó suavemente de sus fuertes hombros y lo alejó de ella suavemente. Al darse cuenta de esto Hyakkimaru levantó la vista y parpadeó varias veces observándola intrigado.

— ¿Qué pasa? —Preguntó un tanto inseguro—¿No te está gustando?

— No se trata de eso, tranquilo. —Se apresuró en responder al notarlo preocupado—Hyakkimaru... ¿me dejarás compensarte por haberte preocupado tanto y por tenerte en abstinencia por casi un mes? 

— ¿Compensarme? —Respondió ladeando su cabeza confundido.

Dororo se acercó a él, comenzó a besar su cuello delicadamente mientras que con su mano derecha iba bajando lentamente por su pecho. Siguió hablando con sus labios sobre la piel de su esposo.

— Déjame consentirte un poco a modo de disculpa.

El cuerpo de Hyakkimaru se sobresaltó al sentir como Dororo jugueteaba pasando sus dedos sobre uno de sus pezones para después bajarlos y comenzar a acariciar su firme y bien trabajado abdomen. Acto seguido fue siguiendo el camino que trazó por medio de sus manos dándole cortos y suaves besos.

— ¿Puedo hacerlo…?

Preguntó tímidamente para después levantar la vista y observarlo atentamente. Hyakkimaru contuvo el aliento mientras veía como Dororo desataba lentamente la parte baja de su yukata y dejaba sus manos apoyadas en su fundoshi.

— Lo sabes, Dororo…—Respondió Hyakkimaru tratando de ocultar lo excitado que lo hacía sentir ver a su esposa actuar así—Tú siempre podrás hacer conmigo lo que quieras.

Dororo le mostró una pequeña sonrisa para en seguida bajar sus ojos y susurrar con nerviosismo:

— Mientras estábamos de abstinencia vi algo en una pintura erótica que me gustaría intentar.

— ¿Pintura erótica? —Preguntó el mayor con inocencia—¿Por qué Dororo veía algo como eso?

— ¡N-no tiene nada de malo! —Exclamó esta con voz alta y avergonzada—¿Acaso está mal que trate de aprender como complacer a mi esposo?

Finalizó frunciendo sus labios y sonrojándose, Hyakkimaru no fue capaz de responder nada al escuchar su confesión, su corazón se agitó en su pecho al saber que lo amaba tanto al punto de incluso preocuparse en esos aspectos por él. Aun estando avergonzada por tener que confesarle eso Dororo bajó de un tirón su fundoshi, no perdió tiempo y tomó el miembro de su esposo con ambas manos.

— ¿Vas a tocarlo de nuevo? —Le preguntó con voz baja e intrigada.

— No, esta vez será algo diferente…

Hyakkimaru abrió sus ojos de par en par y contuvo la respiración cuando su amada esposa comenzó a lamer el cuerpo de su pene ¿En verdad había visto eso en una pintura erótica? Nunca antes se le había pasado por la cabeza que tal cosa se pudiera hacer.

Bajó la vista con algo de inseguridad y un estremecimiento lo recorrió de pies a cabeza cuando se encontró con la imagen de su hermosa esposa con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras se esforzaba en lamer lo mejor posible cada parte de su pene.

— Do-Dororo…—La llamó con agitación dado lo agradable que se sentía—N-no debes hacer algo tan sucio por mí…

— E-está bien…—Le respondió entre nerviosa y ansiosa—No me molesta hacer esto por ti, Hyakkimaru.

Todo el cuerpo de Hyakkimaru tembló de éxtasis mientras sentía como Dororo pasaba su lengua entre sus testículos. Tras concentrarse unos segundos en estos volvió al cuerpo del pene rodeándolo con su lengua.

Intercalaba este movimiento entre besos y pequeñas mordidas a lo largo de todo este. Dororo sintió a su parte baja humedecer al escuchar como su esposo comenzaba a respirar agitadamente mientras que soltaba unos bajos y tímidos gemidos de placer de vez en cuando.

— “Le está gustando, menos mal”.

Pensó con dicha cuando el pene comenzó a levantarse y aumentar su tamaño al seguirlo lamiendo concentrándose en su glande. Levantó la vista con disimulo deleitándose con la imagen del semblante de su esposo completamente excitado. Hyakkimaru tenía sus ojos entrecerrados fijos al frente, su rostro estaba sonrojado mientras que su pecho iba y venía en una respiración errática y descontrolada.

— “¿Podré hacerlo con toda mi boca?”

Pensó con nerviosismo mientras tomaba el miembro con ambas manos y comenzaba a introducirlo lentamente en su boca. En cuanto Hyakkimaru sintió la humedad de la boca de su esposa rodeándolo soltó una baja y ronca exclamación de placer mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. Bajó la vista, y entre la excitación de estas nuevas sensaciones en su miembro y la imagen de Dororo haciéndolo su miembro quedó completamente erecto en la boca de su esposa.

Al sentir esto Dororo cerró fuertemente sus ojos y tensó su cuerpo para intentar seguir complaciendo a su esposo en su boca. Sentir el cuerpo de Hyakkimaru temblar de placer y percibir como su respiración estaba ya completamente fuera de sí era demasiado para ella, comenzó a sentirse demasiado excitada. Incluso unos extraños deseos por acariciarse a ella misma comenzaron a inundarla.

— “Tranquila. —Pensó con inquietud—. Debes hacer sentir bien a Hyakkimaru, solo concéntrate en eso”.

Su cuerpo se tensó y dejó apoyada una de sus manos en su entrepierna como para intentar mitigar la necesidad de caricias que estaba experimentando. De un momento a otro su trasero había comenzado a agitarse a la par que empezaba a mover su cabeza de atrás hacia adelante mientras unos lascivos gemidos escapaban de ella. Pasados unos segundos sus dedos la traicionaron y comenzó a acariciar sus labios vaginales con sus dedos.

— Dororo…

Escuchó de pronto la ronca y profunda voz de su esposo mientras tomaba su cabeza y la alejaba lentamente de él. Sintiendo todo su cuerpo caliente y el violento latir de su corazón casi en su garganta Dororo abrió sus ojos y le preguntó consternada:

— ¿Q-que pasa? ¿Ya no te gustó? ¿Te hice sentir mal?

— No se trata de eso. —Respondió negando lentamente con su cabeza—. No es justo que solo yo me sienta bien, Dororo también merece sentirse bien.

Hyakkimaru seguía siendo una persona muy ágil, cuando Dororo menos cuenta se dio la tomó hábilmente de sus muslos para empujarla suavemente al piso. Abrió sus piernas dejando expuesta su entrada, Hyakkimaru comenzó a lamer la humedad de sus muslos para ir subiendo hasta encontrarse con sus labios vaginales.

— ¿¡Q-que haces!?

Exclamó ésta arqueando su espalda mientras Hyakkimaru continuaba lamiendo alrededor de sus partes íntimas. Dororo cerró sus ojos y dejó caer su cuerpo a un costado, su cuerpo temblaba ante estas nuevas y maravillosas sensaciones sin poder controlarlo.

— Dororo, continua también… por favor…

Le suplicó su esposo con voz agitada, dirigiéndole una mirada salvaje y pasional. Dororo tardó unos segundos en comprender a que se refería, sin embargo, al ver que ambos estaban en el suelo apoyados en sus costados uno frente al otro, y que el miembro erecto de su esposo estaba unos metros delante de ella pudo comprender sus palabras.

— “Los dos… al mismo tiempo…”

Pensó Dororo excitada y sorprendida al darse cuenta que eso era posible. Se acercó impaciente a Hyakkimaru y tomó su miembro para introducirlo a su boca. Al sentir la saliva y humedad de la boca de su esposa rodearlo nuevamente este soltó un profundo suspiro de satisfacción mientras retomaba su labor.

Comenzó a intercalar besos y lamidas en la entrepierna de Dororo para subir y concentrarse de nuevo en sus labios vaginales, hasta que con algo de inseguridad se aventuró a introducir su lengua en su interior, deleitándose con los jugos de esa hermosa muchacha que tanto amaba.

Sintió a Dororo tensarse y comenzar a gemir en voz baja con lujuria mientras que esta se esforzaba por no dejar de satisfacer su miembro, ahora podía sentirlo hasta lo más profundo de su garganta.

No pudo más, era demasiado placer para él. La mezcla de excitación que experimentaba al saber que estaba llevando a la gloria a Dororo al seguir probando su intimidad, mientras que ella lo conducía a la cima de la satisfacción al sentir su pene ser succionado por su boca lo hizo llegar al clímax.

Dejó escapar un intenso gruñido de placer al tiempo que sentía el caliente líquido salir de su miembro. Dororo apenas se las pudo arreglar para sacarlo de su boca justo a tiempo, sin embargo, el semen terminó esparciéndose por parte de su cara y pecho.

— Lo siento mucho…—Se disculpó Hyakkimaru con la voz cansada, mirándola con timidez—No alcancé a avisarte…

— No debes preocuparte por eso…—Le respondió su esposa con voz débil pero traviesa—Esto demuestra que te gustó mucho.

— Ahora yo debo satisfacerte también.

Continuó Hyakkimaru con una voz seductora y retomó su labor. Dororo dio un respingo de sorpresa al sentir como su esposo introducía su lengua hasta lo más profundo de su vagina y comenzaba a lamer y besar cada parte de ella.

Cerró sus manos fuertemente en puño, mientras que irremediablemente dejaba salir todo el placer que experimentaba por medio de tímidos y bajos gemidos.

Irremediablemente dejó escapar un sorpresivo y alto grito de éxtasis cuando Hyakkimaru comenzó a lamer suavemente su clítoris como si fuera una deliciosa y carnosa fruta.

— ¿Te gusta?

Le preguntó su esposo seductoramente, alejándose un poco de ese punto que la hizo temblar de placer. Dororo tragó saliva pesadamente mientras le dirigía una mirada de reproche. Era más que obvio que por la forma en que no pudo evitar gritar se había sentido más que bien, pero para ese entonces ya sabía que a Hyakkimaru le gustaba coquetearle y provocarla para que esta le confesara como se sentía en realidad, aunque fuera algo muy vergonzoso para ella.

— La respuesta a tu pregunta es más que obvia. —Le reclamó bajando el rostro apenada.

— No podré saberlo si no lo dices. —Insistió Hyakkimaru con voz coqueta. Comenzó a juguetear con sus dedos con la punta de su clítoris, la excitada jovencita solo pudo revolverse debajo de él y cubrir su rostro con sus manos—¿Te gusta, Dororo? ¿Quieres que siga?

Dororo apretó su mandíbula y lo observó entrecerrando sus ojos con molestia y vergüenza mezcladas, su esposo se limitó a dedicarle una mirada profunda y sensual que la terminaron desarmando por completo. Nunca podía negarse ante ese Hyakkimaru tan seductor que muy a menudo aparecía cuando hacían el amor.

— Me encanta, Hyakkimaru. —Admitió con voz baja, desviando la mirada con timidez—. No pares, sigue hasta que ya no pueda más.

Sus piernas temblaron al sentir como Hyakkimaru se concentraba en ese pequeño punto de placer lamiéndolo primero de una manera tranquila hasta ir aumentando el ritmo cada vez más rápido. Dororo solo pudo dejarse caer por completo al suelo, cerrar sus ojos y volver a deshacerse de su pudor y vergüenza.

Se entregó al enorme placer que su esposo le entregaba con su lengua por medio de fuertes exclamaciones de satisfacción y gozo. Así fue hasta que logró alcanzar el orgasmo, sintió sus líquidos vaginales derramarse por su entrepierna y como Hyakkimaru comenzaba a lamerlos lentamente.

— I-idiota…—Le dijo apenada cubriendo su rostro con sus manos—No hagas algo tan vergonzoso.

— No es vergonzoso—respondió Hyakkimaru con tranquilidad mientras le depositaba suaves besos por su monte de Venus—, me gusta todo de Dororo.

* * *

Después de la apasionada noche que tuvieron despertaron muy tarde al día siguiente. Dororo sonrió con satisfacción al abrir los ojos y que lo primero que viera fuera el sereno rostro de Hyakkimaru profundamente dormido muy cerca de ella. Como muchas veces antes habían dormido abrazos fuertemente y habían despertado de la misma manera. Dororo se acercó más a él y se acurrucó a su lado, dejando apoyada su cabeza en su firme pecho.

— “Gracias a los cielos, todo volvió a la normalidad”.

Pensó Dororo con dicha al darse cuenta de que el enojo de su esposo había quedado atrás y habían logrado arreglar sus diferencias al sincerarse el uno con el otro. Tal como Hyakkimaru lo sugirió decidieron quedarse un día más en esa zona montañosa donde estaban las aguas termales. Tras comer algo en la posada el feliz matrimonio salió tomados de la mano a dar un agradable paseo por las montañas.

Caminaron por un buen rato deleitándose con las hermosas vistas que ese paraje montañoso les brindaba, hablaban de todo lo que se les ocurría y no podían dejar de darse cortos besos y mimos de cuando en cuando. No podían dejar de sentirse afortunados de haber podido dejar ese malentendido atrás y darse cuenta de que a pesar de que había sido una difícil discusión esto los había unido aún más que antes.

Después de sentarse un rato y observar juntos el atardecer abrazados, compraron unos cuantos adornos para su hogar hechos de madera a modo de recuerdo y volvieron a las aguas termales.

* * *

Dororo tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al comparar lo diferente que era ese día en las aguas termales al anterior. Ella ahora se encontraba lavando con cuidado el largo y lacio cabello de su esposo mientras lo escuchaba respirar con paz y tranquilidad. Durante todo el día no pudo dejar de agradecer que todo hubiera regresado a la normalidad y que Hyakkimaru fuera de nuevo ese esposo amoroso que ella tanto había extrañado días atrás.

— Hyakkimaru, tu cabello es tan largo y fácil de manejar. —Le dijo Dororo con tono travieso mientras le hacía primero un chongo alto para posteriormente trenzarlo—¿me dejarías sujetarlo en una trenza alguna vez?

El apacible joven de cabello azabache afirmó lentamente con la cabeza para posteriormente voltearse a verla con tranquilidad y responderle:

— Dororo siempre podrá hacer con mi cabello lo que quiera.

Se miraron con un infinito cariño por unos cuantos segundos, después Hyakkimaru rompió el contacto visual para acercarse a ella y llenar su cabeza y rostro de cortos besos dulces. Dororo solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y reír dulcemente en voz baja mientras seguía agradeciendo una y mil veces tener a Hyakkimaru a su lado.

— Entonces, Hyakkimaru… ¿quieres hacerlo o no?

Hyakkimaru se alejó un poco para observarla expectante. Su amada esposa la cual siempre se las arreglaba para sorprenderlo tomó la toalla con la cual cubría su cuerpo y comenzó a desatarlo lentamente, dejando al descubierto parte de sus pechos.

Los ojos del mayor brillaron con interés y deseo ante esta escena. Dororo soltó una baja carcajada mientras tomaba una de sus manos y la llevaba hasta uno de sus senos para después murmurarle con un tono pícaro:

— Habías dicho que querías hacerlo en las aguas termales ¿no es así? ¿Qué esperas, entonces?

Minutos después de pronunciar esas traviesas palabras Dororo ya estaba siendo embestida contra las rocas de las aguas termales por su ansioso y amoroso esposo. El calor que las aguas termales provocaba a su cuerpo se mezclaba con el propio calor de la excitación de sentir a Hyakkimaru introducirse cada vez más en ella conforme el movimiento de sus caderas aumentaba en velocidad.

— N-no tan fuerte…—Le suplicó cubriendo su boca con sus manos—Estamos en un lugar público ahora…

Hyakkimaru le dirigió una fugaz mirada de descontento, en lugar de disminuir el movimiento se dedicó a hacerlo un poco más rápido. De nuevo su esposo la estaba provocando, a modo de regaño se acercó a él y mordió su hombro, pero olvidó que esto más que un castigo para él solo aumentaba su placer. Dejó escapar un bajo gemido de placer mientras el movimiento de caderas se intensificaba.

— No puedo hacerlo—le habló Hyakkimaru con su respiración agitada, aumentando la fuerza de sus embestidas—, no tengo control cuando se trata de ti pues te amo tanto, eres lo más importante y valioso en mi vida.

Movió sus manos y Dororo supo que no podría controlarse por más tiempo pues su esposo había comenzado a masajear sus senos mientras sus embestidas seguían. Destapó su boca e inevitablemente los gemidos de placer comenzaron a salir de su garganta temblorosamente. Dororo dejó apoyadas sus manos sobre los hombros de Hyakkimaru y los apretó con fuerza en un ademan frustrado. Al darse cuenta de esto, el apuesto joven se olvidó de sus senos y le dijo mientras tomaba una de sus manos con cariño contra las suya:

— No te contengas ni te sientas preocupada… Si algún entrometido llega a venir a este lugar yo le daré su merecido. Yo siempre protegeré y defenderé a Dororo.

Esas sencillas y honestas palabras le bastaron para dejar su vergüenza a un lado. Se aferró más a él en un abrazo dejando apoyados sus pechos sobre él pues sabía que sentirlos de esa manera le gustaba. De igual manera, se dedicó a darle pequeños y traviesos mordiscos en sus oídos, cuello y hombros para complacerlo más mientras él continuaba con sus rápidas y profundas embestidas.

Dororo lo sabía, que hacer el amor con su esposo era algo maravilloso. Era tanto el placer que experimentaba a su lado que a veces no podía evitar sentirse avergonzada al perder la compostura de esa manera con él.

Pero en ese hermoso momento en que ambos alcanzaban el orgasmo al mismo tiempo, cuando Hyakkimaru le proclamaba su inmenso amor observándola embelesado y con un intenso amor era cuando podía comprender que el sentirse tan satisfecha a su lado no se debía solo a lo bueno que fuera para satisfacerla, o a que Hyakkimaru fuera un hombre tan apuesto y con un cuerpo tan maravilloso.

No solo era eso, el hacer el amor con su esposo era una experiencia gloriosa ya que lo amaba más que a nada la vida. El intenso amor que tenía hacia él era el principal detonante para poder sentirse tan satisfecha y completa junto con él en el acto. Ese día en las aguas termales pudo descubrirlo. Lo amaba más que a nada en la vida, y estaba segura que así iba a ser hasta el último de sus días.


	8. La historia de la fiebre

Después de la discusión que habían tenido y tras sincerarse el uno con el otro los días del feliz y amoroso matrimonio continuaron transcurriendo en una completa calma y tranquilidad. Así fue hasta que cierto día, la rutina a la cual ya estaban tan acostumbrados tras seis meses de casados estaba por verse alterada debido a un acontecimiento un tanto particular.

Dororo, quien era conocida por ser una mujer animosa, llena de energía y trabajadora siempre se levantaba apenas comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos del sol para aprovechar el día lo mejor posible y dedicarse desde temprano a las labores tanto de su hogar como de la aldea.

Siempre cada mañana era igual, se levantaba haciendo unos cuantos estiramientos y tras salir a mojarse su cara con el agua del pequeño pozo que tenían afuera de su hogar se disponía a levantar a su esposo para desayunar los dos juntos y que luego cada quien se ocupara de sus labores diarias.

Normalmente para cuando subía de nuevo a su habitación Hyakkimaru ya se había levantado y estaba alistándose también para comenzar el día, sin embargo, ese día todo fue diferente. Al entrar, Dororo observó con extrañeza que su esposo aún estaba acostado en el futón, este mantenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

— ¿Hyakkimaru? —Lo llamó su esposa con voz fuerte pero no sirvió de nada. Tras escuchar su voz solo movió ligeramente su cabeza para un lado, aún era incapaz de levantarse—. Vamos, no seas perezoso, ya es hora de comenzar el día.

Dororo lo siguió apurando con voz divertida, se arrodilló a un lado del futón y comenzó a picarle sus costillas en un intento por despertarlo. Esto tampoco funcionó, Hyakkimaru abrió ligeramente su boca sin embargo no dijo ni una sola palabra.

El corazón de la jovencita comenzó a latir rápidamente ansioso al notar el rostro adolorido de su esposo. Hyakkimaru estaba respirando agitadamente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas.

— Hyakkimaru ¿qué te pasa? —Preguntó sin poder ocultar la preocupación en su voz—¿Estás bien?

— Dororo…

Susurró el joven de cabello azabache con voz cansada cuando Dororo colocó su mano en su frente. Al sentir el tacto este abrió lentamente sus bellos ojos caramelo denotando cansancio en ellos.

— ¡Estás ardiendo en fiebre!

Exclamó Dororo aumentando su angustia tras sentir lo caliente que estaba la piel de Hyakkimaru. Era muy extraño que éste enfermera, por lo cual Dororo no pudo evitar entrar en un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando se dio cuenta de esto.

Se levantó rápidamente y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro en la habitación como una bestia enjaulada pensando en lo que era lo mejor por hacer.

Hyakkimaru ladeó su cabeza y la observó en silencio. Dororo murmuraba exaltada para sí misma sin poder dejar de moverse de un lado a otro:

— Muy bien, primero iré a buscar algunas hierbas medicinales… No, mejor primero iré a buscar un médico… No, no puedo dejarlo solo, entonces…

— Dororo, estoy bien…—Hyakkimaru le habló aun con una voz baja y apagada, la jovencita contuvo la respiración al voltear hacia él y observar que se levantaba lentamente del futón—. No te preocupes por mí, es solo un poco de fiebre.

Ni bien había dado apenas dos pasos cuando inevitablemente las fuerzas le faltaron y Hyakkimaru se dejó caer de rodillas en el suelo. Dororo no perdió tiempo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia él para ayudarlo a volver al futón.

— ¡Hyakkimaru tonto! —Lo regañó reaccionado sin ser su intención con enojo a causa de lo nerviosa que se sentía—La fiebre te tiene muy débil, debes descansar en cama ¿¡que no te das cuenta!?

Se las arregló a duras penas para arrastrarlo de vuelta al futón, lo dejó bien arropado y comenzó a secarle el sudor de la frente con unas cuantas telas que tenía en la habitación.

Hyakkimaru volvió a abrir sus ojos y observó con una mirada apagada a su esposa. A Dororo le partía el alma verlo en tal estado vulnerable, sin embargo, juntó fuerza y se esforzó por mostrarle una dulce sonrisa mientras le hablaba con suavidad:

— Tranquilo, todo estará bien, Hyakkimaru.

— Dororo, debo ir a trabajar—insistió débilmente—, mis pacientes me necesitan.

— Hyakkimaru, que tú seas un médico no quiere decir que no puedas enfermar también. En este estado no podrás atender a nadie, así que lo mejor será que descanses en cama todo el día de hoy.

Hyakkimaru apretó sus labios y movió su cabeza de lado a lado descontento, volvió a quejarse con cierta preocupación:

— Pero ¿qué tal si hay una emergencia?

— ¡Pues lo siento, pero si hay una emergencia tendrán que esperar!

Dororo soltó un bajo suspiro al darse cuenta que había alzado su voz más de lo necesario, Hyakkimaru desvió su vista con frustración y tristeza a la vez. Se dio cuenta que en ese momento en que estaba débil y enfermo no podía gritarle de esa manera, tenía que ser paciente y no ser tan ruda con él, lo que menos debía hacer era ponerlo más ansioso.

Dororo continuó limpiando su rostro para volver a hablarle con la voz más suave y cariñosa que le fue posible:

— Hyakkimaru, debes entender que en tu condición no puedes trabajar hoy normalmente. Yo sé lo mucho que disfrutas trabajar y lo importante que son tus pacientes para ti, pero lo mejor es que descanses en cama para recuperar fuerzas, y después cuando estés mejor podrás volver a trabajar como siempre. —Tomó su mano con dulzura y la sujetó fuertemente contra la suya—.

Por favor Hyakkimaru, quédate en cama descansando, hazlo por mí.

Dororo le dirigió una mirada de súplica la cual su esposo observó con culpa. En verdad Dororo odiaba tener que recurrir al chantaje con él, pero no le quedó otro remedio. Conocía bien a Hyakkimaru, sabía lo entregado que era él hacia sus responsabilidades, si quería que realmente lo obedeciera debía ponerle presión para que no siguiera descuidando su salud.

— Está bien Dororo, lo haré. —Respondió su esposo quedamente aferrando su mano con fuerza. Dororo le mostró una enorme y cariñosa sonrisa, una que desapareció tras unos segundos con confusión cuando este continuó hablando—: Pero ya que no podré ir a la clínica hoy, entonces voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda?

— Si… Por favor quédate en la clínica todo este día y toma nota de los pacientes que vayan. Diles que yo los atenderé en cuanto me sienta mejor.

— Pero Hyakkimaru… No puedo dejarte solo.

— No te preocupes por mí, solo tengo un poco de fiebre. Aunque me quede solo estaré bien, por favor, Dororo…

Dororo no estaba muy convencida al principio. Tal vez no tuviera los mejores conocimientos médicos, pero sabía que una fiebre debía ser tratada por medio de medicamento, hierbas medicinales o buscando bajarla colocando trapos húmedos en la frente del paciente.

A pesar de esto, sabía lo responsable que era Hyakkimaru y lo preocupado que debía sentirse por no poder atender su clínica, por este motivo accedió a la petición de su esposo con la condición de que no se levantara de cama y que iría a darle varias vueltas de vez en cuando.

Este accedió de inmediato, y tras recibir otro regaño de parte de su esposa pues había intentado levantarse para besarla a modo de agradecimiento Dororo bajó a la primera planta para atender la clínica.

* * *

— Muy bien Sr. Motomi, no se preocupe… Hyakkimaru atenderá esa pequeña herida en su rodilla en cuanto se encuentre bien.

— Se lo agradezco mucho, Sra. Dororo. Disculpe las molestias, espero que el doctor Hyakkimaru se recupere pronto.

— Descuide, no debe disculparse, tenga mucho cuidado con su rodilla.

Dororo se despidió del hombre con una enorme sonrisa, en cuanto salió de la clínica no perdió tiempo y escribió el nombre del hombre en una de las libretas de pacientes que Hyakkimaru manejaba.

Observó el cuaderno con atención, no pudo evitar torcer la boca y entrecerrar los ojos con enfado al comparar su letra con la de Hyakkimaru. La letra de su esposo era hermosa y estilizada, la de ella por el contrario era sucia, descuidada y hasta complicada de entender. Siempre escribía rápido y sin mucha atención, esa explicación siempre daba cuando alguien no podía leer bien sus garabatos.

— “Ahora entiendo porque Yahiko dice que mi letra parece como si fuera escrita por un Kappa[1].”

Pensó Dororo soltando un bufido al tiempo que dejaba caer el cuaderno en el escritorio reclamándose internamente su falta de cuidado para muchas cosas.

Pasado un rato se encontraba anotando los nombres de un matrimonio de edad avanzada que había ido a la clínica cuando se escuchó un fuerte golpe cerca de las escaleras. Cuando Dororo se dirigió a investigar su respiración se detuvo al observar que Hyakkimaru estaba tirado en el suelo inconsciente.

— ¡¡Hyakkimaru!!

No supo de dónde sacó la fuerza para mantener la compostura y no verse presa de un ataque de pánico al encontrar a su esposo desmayado debajo de las escaleras cuando se suponía que estaba descansando en su habitación en la planta de arriba.

Los ancianos que estaban con ella fueron rápidamente a buscar a Jiheita y Yahiko para que la ayudaran a subirlo a su habitación, mientras tanto la angustiada jovencita no podía más que sujetar sus manos con fuerza y suplicarles a sus fallecidos padres que no se llevaran a su esposo con ellos tras ver como seguía su respiración agitada y la fiebre incluso había aumentado más.

* * *

— ¡Hyakkimaru idiota! —Le gritó con ojos humedecidos casi a punto de llorar tras unos minutos después de que recobrara el conocimiento—¿¡Por qué demonios bajaste!?

Hyakkimaru la observó por unos segundos en silencio hasta que le respondió con voz débil y arrepentida.

— Lo siento… Quería ver cómo iban las cosas en la clínica.

— ¡¡Pues no debiste hacerlo, casi te mueres, tonto!!

Apretó sus manos fuertemente en puño sobre la tela de su kimono y bajando su cabeza dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas desesperadas. Hyakkimaru soltó un cansado suspiro, sujetó débilmente la muñeca de Dororo y volvió a pedirle disculpas una vez más.

— Hyakkimaru, en tales condiciones lo mejor es que cierres la clínica por este día. —Sugirió Jiheita amablemente mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la cabeza a Dororo a modo de consuelo—. Estoy seguro que todos en la aldea entenderán.

— Pero…

— ¡¡Nada de peros, eres tan tonto y necio!! —Gritó Dororo furiosa ocasionando que los tres hombres en la habitación abrieran sus ojos enormemente con miedo—Ahora vamos a hacer lo que yo diga y no lo que tú quieras… ¿¡Entendido!?

Hyakkimaru entrecerró sus ojos no muy convencido dispuesto a no dar su brazo a torcer, al darse cuenta de esto Dororo optó por recurrir al chantaje de nuevo pues sabía lo testarudo y poco cuidadoso que era su esposo con su propio bienestar. Fue así desde que era ese joven ronin de dieciséis años que había conocido cuando niña y eso no cambió con los años.

Dándose cuenta de esto Dororo se acercó al oído de Hyakkimaru y le susurró con determinación:

— Si vuelves a desobedecer y sigues empeñado en no reposar, puedes estar seguro que no dejaré que me pongas un solo dedo encima durante todo un mes, es más… Incluso dormiremos en habitaciones separadas… Entiendes lo que quiero decir ¿verdad?

Le sostuvo una dura mirada a lo cual su esposo solo pudo contemplarla arrepentido, tenía el mismo semblante de un niño que acaba de ser regañado por su madre. No respondió, se limitó a afirmar lentamente con la cabeza con ojos de cachorro regañado.

— Hyakkimaru ya ha entendido, va a cerrar la clínica y se quedará descansando. —Anunció Dororo a los dos muchachos detrás de ella con una enorme sonrisa de triunfo.

— Vaya, me pregunto qué le habrá dicho para convencerlo.

Exclamó Yahiko con asombro a lo cual Jiheita solo pudo cruzarse de brazos e intentar pensar en que método había utilizado esa tramposa jovencita para convencer al testarudo médico. Dororo río traviesamente con disimulo para recobrar su actitud de líder y hablarles de nuevo a los dos muchachos:

— ¿¡Y ustedes que hacen ahí parados, par de haraganes!? ¡Necesito su ayuda!

— ¡S-sí, líder! —Respondió el par en una perfecta sincronía, tensando sus cuerpos.

— Jiheita, revisa las notas médicas de Hyakkimaru y busca que hierbas medicinales pueden ayudarnos para que le baje la fiebre, cuando las tengas tráelas aquí. Y tú Yahiko, ve con la Sra. Shibame de la posada y pídele de favor que me prepare algo ligero para poder darle de comer a mi esposo ¡¡No los quiero ver perder el tiempo, vamos, rápido!!

— ¡Si!

Los dos muchachos salieron rápidamente a trompicones del cuarto siguiendo las órdenes de esa jovencita determinada y carácter fuerte. Dororo rascó su nariz sonriendo con satisfacción para volverse para ir con Hyakkimaru, cuando lo hizo se sintió un tanto asombrada al darse cuenta la manera en que este la apreciaba.

Si bien sus ojos aún estaban cansados la observaba enternecido y lleno de admiración, era como si observaba un cofre lleno de oro.

— ¿Y ahora que pasa? —Preguntó Dororo con rudeza mientras se arremangaba su kimono.

— Dororo es una excelente líder y es muy fuerte. Cuando da órdenes se ve hermosa.

Todo el rostro de Dororo se sonrojó al escuchar ese singular cumplido, su esposo por otra parte la seguía observando con una completa adoración. Eso enterneció su corazón aun así no se dejó dominar, sabía que tras las inconsciencias de su esposo debía mantenerse firme para que no volviera a hacer una imprudencia.

— Tus halagos son muy lindos, pero esto no me hará bajar la guardia, aún sigo molesta contigo. —Reclamó al tiempo que inflaba sus mejillas—. Voy al pozo por algo de agua… ¡más te vale que no te muevas de aquí o ya verás!

Hyakkimaru en verdad se sentía muy cansado, débil e incómodo, aun así, rio para sus adentros. No importaba que estuviera molesta o le reclamara, Dororo siempre le parecería hermosa.

* * *

La tarde transcurrió con Dororo cuidándolo, no se atrevía a separarse de él más que para lo necesario. Le preparó un té medicinal cuando Jiheita le trajo las hierbas adecuadas y una vez Yahiko regresó de la posada se dispuso a darle de comer.

Hyakkimaru recibió gustoso las cucharadas de arroz que Dororo le daba de comer en la boca. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios cuando notó el semblante relajado y complacido de su esposo.

— No tienes remedio, eres como un niño grande que le gusta que lo consientan. —Le dijo Dororo entre risas traviesas mientras le limpiaba su boca con un pedazo de tela limpia.

— Me gusta que me cuides. —Admitió el mayor observándola con dulzura—. Pero… no me gusta hacerte perder el tiempo ni ocasionarte molestias. Lo siento por enfermarme.

— Soy tu esposa, así que es algo que debo hacer. —Le respondió apacible mientras dejaba con cuidado el cuenco de comida a un lado—. Por muy fuerte que seas no eres indestructible, todos nos enfermamos de cuando en cuando. Solo no olvides que yo estoy aquí para ayudarte y cuidarte siempre. —Recalcó desviando la vista para ocultar su vergüenza.

— Dororo es una excelente esposa.

Murmuró conmovido mientras esta lo ayudaba a recostarse de nuevo. Lo observó con cariño para responderle mientras acariciaba suavemente sus mechones azabaches:

— Y tú eres un excelente esposo, aunque a veces me saques esos sustos.

Hyakkimaru soltó una baja y apenas perceptible dulce risa antes de cerrar los ojos y quedarse profundamente dormido.

El tiempo pasó mientras Dororo comió algo, preparó más té medicinal y siguió remojando su frente con trapos húmedos. Incluso decidió pasar toda la noche despierta para no descuidarlo pues si bien la fiebre había bajado un poco gracias al te medicinal Hyakkimaru aún se notaba muy débil.

— No… ¡no!

Escuchó de pronto unos bajos quejidos mientras remojaba la tela en el agua.

— ¿Hyakkimaru?

Se volvió a ver a su esposo para encontrarse que su respiración volvía a percibirse agitada, tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y sus labios temblaban, movía su cabeza de un lado a otro con desesperación mientras sus bajos lamentos seguían:

— Váyanse… aléjense… déjenos en paz…

— Hyakkimaru ¿qué pasa? —Lo llamó Dororo con voz baja y cuidadosa.

— Los demonios… otra vez… ¡no se acerquen!

Al parecer estaba teniendo una pesadilla, e incluso tal vez deliraba. Dororo sintió a su corazón encogerse de dolor al escuchar la palabra “demonios”.

— Aun no puedes olvidarlos por completo, Hyakkimaru.

Murmuró Dororo con pesar cuando se dio cuenta de esto. Habían pasado ya años desde esos terribles acontecimientos, sin embargo, podía comprenderlo.

Ella a veces aún revivía esos espantosos momentos en sueños, y a pesar de que Hyakkimaru nunca había vuelto a mencionar nada al respecto, no era extraño suponer que de vez en cuando también lo recordara, probablemente incluso también tuviera pesadillas como ella. Podía estar segura que para él era incluso peor pues él tuvo que lidiar con todo eso solo en un principio, él fue la víctima de esa maldición.

— Dororo… ¡dejen a Dororo! ¡¡No la toquen!!

Contuvo al aliento cuando lo escuchó pronunciar esas palabras en un tono atemorizado y desesperado en sueños. No pudo soportarlo más, decidió repetir ese gesto que tantas veces hizo por él cuando era niña. Se aferró con fuerza a su esposo atrapándolo en un cariñoso abrazo, dejó su cabeza recargada en su pecho y le habló con serenidad:

— Tranquilo, Hyakkimaru. Es solo una pesadilla, tranquilo, estoy aquí contigo.

Se revolvió intranquilo a un lado de ella aun dejando escapar unos bajos lamentos, Dororo lo abrazó con aún más fuerza e incluso le depositó un suave beso en la barbilla.

— Mi amado Hyakkimaru, por favor… Escúchame, siénteme a tu lado. —Le suplicó tratando de no sonar desesperada—. Solo tienes un mal sueño, estoy aquí contigo, nunca voy a dejarte solo…

— Do… ¿Dororo?

— Sí, soy yo. —Llevó una mano a su rostro y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su mejilla—. Todo está bien, tranquilo, ellos no volverán, ellos no pueden hacerte daño de nuevo. Nunca nadie nos separará, siempre estaremos juntos.

Los apresurados latidos en el pecho de la jovencita comenzaron a recuperar su ritmo normal cuando percibió como su esposo aun dormido dejaba de quejarse y estaba más tranquilo. Experimentó un enorme alivio al darse cuenta de que de cierta manera sus esfuerzos habían ayudado a que Hyakkimaru dejara de delirar.

Se separó con sumo cuidado de su lado para retomar la labor de colocar telas húmedas en su frente. Aun mostraba malestar en su rostro, pero de igual manera parecía estar mucho más calmado gracias a su intervención.

— “Si mañana permanece igual, no me quedará más remedio que buscar a Tahomaru para que me ayude”.

Pensó Dororo mientras su pecho era atacado por una desagradable sensación de opresión. Para ella, desde que era niña, Hyakkimaru siempre había sido un hombre fuerte e invencible, verlo enfermo y en cama le ocasionaba dolor y preocupación. No soportaba la idea de que empeorara y se alejara de ella para siempre.

* * *

— ¡Mierda! ¡Me quedé dormida!

Exclamó nerviosa cuando abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba acostada sobre el tatami de la habitación que compartía con su esposo. No perdió tiempo y se enderezó, observando por la ventana como los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a salir. Su pulsó se aceleró y abrió sus ojos de par en par cuando dirigió su vista al futón y descubrió que Hyakkimaru no se encontraba recostado.

— ¡¡¡Hyakkimaru!!!

Gritó hecho una furia al darse cuenta que su esposo la había desobedecido de nuevo. Salió de la habitación dando unos fuertes pisotones a causa de lo enojada que la hacía sentir que a pesar de todo lo hablado siguiera haciendo lo que él quisiera.

— ¡Olvídate de intimar conmigo por todo un mes! —Siguió gritando exaltada mientras lo buscaba por las habitaciones del segundo piso. Sus reclamos aún podían escucharse mientras bajaba las escaleras—: ¡Nada! ¡No te dejaré que me hagas nada! ¡No dejaré que me des un beso siquiera!

Sin embargo, calló en seco cuando percibió un singular aroma de pronto: arroz, pescado y verduras hervidas. Se quedó boquiabierta cuando llegó a la cocina y se encontró con Hyakkimaru ahí, estaba cocinando.

— Buenos días, mi pequeña y hermosa Dororo. —La saludó con cariño volteándose a verla al percibirla.

— ¡Nada de buenos días! —Exclamó acercándose a él con sus manos fuertemente cerradas en puño—¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ¡¡En tu condición…! ¿Eh?

El enojo de la menor se disipó poco a poco cuando al estar frente a él pudo apreciar mejor su aspecto, se veía mucho mejor que el día anterior.

Los hermosos ojos caramelo de Hyakkimaru se mostraban tranquilos como siempre, habían recuperado su lucir habitual. Ahora respiraba normalmente, el sudor frío se había ido, así como sus mejillas enrojecidas y se movía sin dificultad.

— Hyakkimaru, ya no tienes fiebre. —Afirmó Dororo con sorpresa cuando se acercó a él y colocó su mano en su frente.

El apacible joven negó lentamente con la cabeza antes de responderle con su voz baja y calmada tan característica:

— Se ha ido. Gracias a ti esta mañana me sentía mucho mejor. No fue nada fácil darme cuenta pues en la noche tuve un sueño muy profundo, pero… me cuidaste durante toda la noche ¿verdad?

— ¡Claro! No hubiera podido conciliar el sueño aunque quisiera pues estabas muy débil y la fiebre casi no bajaba.

— Ya que Dororo me cuidó durante toda la noche ahora estoy mucho mejor. —Respondió mientras se acercaba a su esposa y acariciaba con cariño su cabeza—. Debes sentirte muy cansada, por eso pensé que prepararte el desayuno como agradecimiento estaría bien.

— Eres tan tonto e inconsciente —Se quejó mientras se aferraba a su pecho con fuerza por medio de un abrazo, agradeciendo internamente a los cielos que ese mal momento hubiera quedado atrás. Ocultó su cabeza para que Hyakkimaru no pudiera ver las pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad que escaparon de sus bellos ojos— ¡No vuelvas a darme esos sustos!

— No lo haré, lo lamento. Gracias por cuidarme, Dororo.

Mientras Dororo terminaba de poner la mesa y Hyakkimaru apagaba el fuego no pudo evitar pensar en lo asombroso que seguía siendo su amado esposo. En verdad había estado en una condición casi critica el día anterior, a pesar de esto como por medio de una obra milagrosa ya había recobrado su salud por completo.

Si bien era cierto que cuando Hyakkimaru recuperó todas las partes de su cuerpo perdió sus habilidades especiales, Dororo había notado que era muy extraño que enfermara, y con lo que acababa de suceder se dio cuenta que cuando lo hacía se recuperaba con una velocidad envidiable.

Sin duda era un hombre con una vitalidad increíble. Ese descubrimiento en verdad lo hizo sentir dichosa, eso significaba que su amado Hyakkimaru iba a estar a su lado por muchos años más, estaba convencida de eso.

— Dororo… ¿qué es lo que dice aquí?

Escuchó que le preguntó cuando este se sentó a su lado en la mesa mientras ella se disponía a comenzar a comer el desayuno que le había preparado. Hyakkimaru entrecerraba sus ojos y observaba minuciosamente su cuaderno de pacientes. Solo atinó responder tratando de ocultar su vergüenza e inflar sus mejillas en un gesto de reproche:

— Ya sé que mi letra es horrible y parece que fue un kappa quien lo escribió, no es necesario que tú también me critiques por eso.

— ¿Kappa? ¿Hay uno por aquí? ¿Quieres que me encargue de él?

— Es una broma, no se trata de un kappa de verdad. —Añadió Dororo con voz divertida—Trataré de descifrar lo que anoté acabando de desayunar, no le des más vueltas al asunto.

Hyakkimaru ladeó su cabeza con confusión, pero decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, se limitó a mostrarle una pequeña y enternecida sonrisa a su esposa mientras apretaba cariñosamente una de sus infladas mejillas.

— “Hyakkimaru en verdad es perfecto… ¿acaso hay algo que no pueda hacer bien?”

Pensó Dororo con resignación mientras recordaba la hermosa caligrafía de su apuesto esposo. Ese fue su pensamiento inicial, sin embargo, al comenzar a comer el desayuno se dio cuenta que si tenía una debilidad: la cocina. 

Tensó todo su cuerpo y como pudo se las arregló para no quejarse en voz alta de lo mal que sabía la comida que su esposo había preparado para ella.

— ¿El desayuno sabe bien? ¿Te está gustando?

Le preguntó Hyakkimaru observándola con sumo interés, esperando ansioso su respuesta. Dororo tragó otro bocado pesadamente esforzándose porque no se diera cuenta por medio de sus facciones que en verdad la comida sabía horrible.

El arroz no estaba bien cocido, el pescado estaba casi quemado en su totalidad mientras que las verduras tenían el sabor a especias desconocidas ¿qué demonios le había puesto Hyakkimaru a las verduras?

Hyakkimaru se veía tan entusiasmado al pensar en que había podido preparar un desayuno delicioso para ella que se sintió incapaz de decirle la verdad y romper su ilusión. Le mostró la sonrisa más sincera que le fue posible y le mintió que diciéndole que estaba delicioso.

Al día siguiente, por desgracia, los papeles se vieron invertidos. Dororo cayó enferma en cama con un terrible dolor de estómago a causa de la comida que Hyakkimaru preparó para ella.

Su esposo se disculpó con ella una y mil veces por no ser capaz de cocinar comida decente, a pesar de esto, Dororo seguía empeñada en mentirle asegurándole que probablemente se había enfermado por otra cosa.

Eran un matrimonio y por sobre todo eso debían hacer, apoyarse siempre en las buenas y en las malas. Hacer sacrificios y decir algunas pequeñas mentiras de vez en cuando por su esposo no le molestaba. Ya se había hecho a la idea de que tendría que aprender a vivir con las terribles habilidades culinarias de su amado Hyakkimaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Kappa: Es una variedad de yokai o demonio perteneciente al folclore japonés que habita en los ríos en los lagos. Yahiko dice que la letra de Dororo parece escrito por uno, ya que estos yokais tienen las manos palmeadas similares a las de ciertos anfibios.  
> Así es como esta compilación de one shots llega a su fin, espero de corazón que les haya gustado n.n Quiero agradecer muy especialmente a las dos personas que dejaron sus kudos, su apoyo significa mucho para mí. De igual forma, muchas gracias a todos los que han leído la Saga Alma hasta este punto.  
> La semana que viene estaré publicando la última historia de esta saga "Parte de mi alma", en donde veremos la vida como padres de nuestra amada pareja. Hasta luego :)

**Author's Note:**

> Contribuyendo al fandom latino de Dororo con todo el gusto y amor del mundo （＾ω＾）  
> Disclaimer: Los personajes de Dororo (2019) pertenecen a Osamu Tezuka, Tezuka Productions y Studio Mappa, yo los utilizo solo para realizar este fanfic.


End file.
